Potter vs. Evans
by The Girl Who Lives
Summary: A Lily/James love/hate fic. They hate each other and have to accomplish detention together. It rains and they have to stay overnight in a cabin, and manage to hide their feelings, which is quite difficult in a situation like this. James has a girlfriend a
1. Detention

# _They have hated each other since their first year at Hogwarts. They have avoided each other since then. They were in good terms with each other's friends…___

# 

# Potter vs. Evans

**_ _**

### Chapter One - Detention

**_ _**

Lily Evans was tall, thin, with waist-length red hair (it was almost totally straight and had some waves, but it wasn't _completely?_ wavy) and emerald green eyes. She was the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. Her best friend was Lucia Rossini, but she was in good terms with the other Gryffindor sixth year girls, Konstanze Angelkort and Patricia Wilson. She was also a friend of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, her worst enemy's best friends. She also happened to be very smart and was very good in many subjects, especially Charms and Potions.

James Potter was tall, thin, but not too skinny, with perpetually messed jet-black short hair and brown eyes. His best friend was Sirius Black, but he was also a friend of the other Gryffindor sixth year boys Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He had a girlfriend, Konstanze Angelkort, and was in good terms with her best friend, Patricia Wilson and with his worst enemy's best friend, Lucia Rossini. He was the most popular boy in Hogwarts. He also happened to be very smart and was good in many subjects especially Quidditch and Flight (he was the captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team) and Transfiguration.

Lily Evans and James Potter hated each other since their first year, but nobody knew why, even their best friends. They always pulled pranks on each other, and liked it.

This story begins in a Thursday whichwas supposed to be an usual Thursday, but for one thing…

Lily went downstairs to breakfast with her best friend, Lucia. They were talking about who they wanted to ask them to the Yule Ball, that Saturday. Lucia had a crush on Remus, and was waiting for him to ask her. Lily already had a partner, Sirius Black. Remus was too shy to ask anybody out, so Lily told Lucia to ask him.

"Lily! And what if he dumps me?"

"I think he won't."

"Why?"

"Because he is polite and because he's too shy to ask any other girl."

"Oh!" Lucia replied disappointed

"I knew you wanted me to say that Remus will accept because he's madly in love with you but…"

"Hey! I didn't mean that!"

"Sure you didn't…"

"Lily!"

"I know my name, thanks."

"Lily, I didn't want you to say anything."

"So why did you ask me why?"

"You're making me confused…"

"Poor Lucia…"

"Lily!"

"I know my name, darling!"

"You're not in a good mood today."

"No, I'm perfectly well, my mood couldn't be better."

"Any dreams about _him_?" Lucia asked teasingly

"About who, Lucia?" Lily asked angrily

"You know, _him_."

"If you don't tell me, Lucia, I won't know who _he _is."

"Lily! Who do you dream all the nights?"

Lily blushed and wondered if she talked during her sleeping. She had never told Lucia about her _dreams_.

"I… I don't dream about anybody… I don't know who are you talking about."

"Okay…" Lucia said looking pleased at an uncomfortable Lily

"Lucia… do you know what I dream?"

"Er… no. But I wonder."

Lily looked much more relieved at those words. She didn't want even Lucia to know about her secret. It was only hers.

They sat down at Gryffindor's table.

Almost 5 minutes before class, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew went downstairs to the Great Hall.

"Look who is there!" James said to his friends "My darling Evans!"

"What are you planning to do, Prongs? Don't forget she have to go to the Yule Ball with me the day after next and that I want to go with a pretty girl. Please… can't you wait until Sunday to dye her hair black or to make it bushy?" Sirius argued at him

"Who talked about hair?" James replied

"Look, Prongs! There's Severus Snape. Let's pull a prank on him!" Sirius asked**,** hoping that James didn't go to pull a prank on Lily

"Snape? I'm going after Evans!" James insisted

"Jamie-boy… watch yourself!" Sirius said

"Sirius… you're sounding like my mum!" James said

"Yuck, Prongs! I won't let you take my breast! You know… this baby/mother thing." Sirius shouted making a face**.**

"Silly!" James whispered

"Moony, Wormtail! Help me removing this stupid idea from Prong's head! I want my Lily-lily beautiful to go to the ball with me!"

"I'd better stay quiet. Last time I tried to interfere in James and Lily's er… "friendship"… I was changed into a pumpkin." Remus said

"Wormy?" Sirius begged

"No way! L-l-let's let they solve their own problems alone!" Peter said in an odd tone of voice

When Sirius realized, James was next to Lily, h**i**s wand pointed on her.

"Lily, turn your back! James is just behind you!" Sirius yelled

Lily turned around and saw James with his wand pointed at her back.

"Coward… you tried to hit me when I was oblivious, in my back… Tsc! Tsc! This isn't a gentleman-like thing. Not at all!" she said sharply

"Don't call me coward, Evans or I…"

"Or you what? Or you'll meow atme?" she said with her wand pointed at a cat she had already transformed. "You know, Potter? You look better this way. Not talking."

The Great Hall burst into laugher. Their luck was that the teachers had left to their classes.

"Don't be so glad, Evans!" James said, as he transformed himself back in himself "Forgot that I'm a genius in Transfiguration?"

"So let's see who's better. _Saltulumn Coellum!" _she shouted and he started to jump freakly

"You'll see, Evans! _Wingardium Leviosa!" _As he yelled, Lily began to fly to the Great Hall's ceiling.

Everybody there looked amazed.

In the ceiling, Lily yelled:

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

And James too was flying up to the Great Hall's ceiling.

Snape couldn't be happier. Two of his worst enemies were there, just waiting to lose points.

He hurried to Professor Kent, the Potions teacher.

"Hurry, sir! Potter and Evans are in the top of the Great Hall's ceiling!"

Kent hurried, and so did McGonagall, and Sprout, and Quintus Moody, and Flitwick and all the teachers who Snape had bothered calling.

"Evans and Potter! Down right now!" McGonagall yelled at the top of her lungs

"I can't, Professor!" James and Lily shouted together__

_"Accio cushion!" _Flitwick summoned a big cushion to the middle of the Great Hall "_Finite Incantatem"_

James fell first on the cushion (Lily's robes were tied on the luster), Lily fellsome seconds later, and exactly on him.

"Ouch!" James yelled, trying to pretend the sensation of Lily being on him wasn't even a little bit pleasant.

Lily stood up. James too, after her.

"It was really the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen two sixth year students do. Honestly! You two were always great in all the subjects. This stupid rivalry corrupts you. I'm really sad with what I've already seen."

James and Lily glanced at McGonagall.

"You'll be in detention this evening. And before I forget… 50 points each from Gryffindor."

"Have you realized what you did?" Lily muttered.

"It was you, Evans" he replied

"Even after all this rubbish, you don't stop acting like babies? You two disappoint me."McGonagall

"Sorry!" Lily whispered looking at the floor

"You don't have to apologize to me. You have to apologize to James and to everybody who watched this rubbish."

Everybody in the Great Hall was glancing at them.

"To my office, NOW!" McGonagall ordered

James and Lily stayed quiet and followed McGonagall.

"Will you explain me why all this rubbish happened?" McGonagall asked angrily

"Well…" Lily said

"She hates me!" James shouted

"Will you shut up? You hate me too." Lily replied

"Because you strut!" James replied

"You strut, Mr. Popular Potter!" Lily replied

"It's not my fault if everybody likes me. Unlike you, I'm nice."

"And modest…" Lily said sarcastically

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" McGonagall yelled.

"But, Professor…" Lily started

"SHUT UP, MISS EVANS!" McGonagall yelled

James looked victoriously to Lily and muttered something that made herslap him.

"OUCH!" he yelled

"Miss Evans, you are affronting Mr. Potter in front of me. Why do you both act like little kids?" 

"Because he's annoying. Because I hate him. Because he struts." Lily answered

"Stop it! You don't have respect even for me! I was thinking in put you two in detention separately, but I've already decided to put you together."

"WHAT? You can't do that!" Lily shouted.

"Low your voice, Miss Evans. I'm your teacher and you owe me respect." McGonagall said "And I CAN do this. I'm doing it!"

"Sorry." Lily whispered looking to the floor

"Don't you be embarrassed fighting like this in front of everybody, from first to seventh year?"

"Sorry, Professor." James whispered looking at the floor

"Potter started, Professor. I was having breakfast calmly with my friends when he arrived and tried to pull a prank on me while I wasn't looking and… " Lily started but was cut by McGonagall

"Doesn't matter who began. When one doesn't want to, two don't fight. "

"Sorry." Lily repeated "It won't happen again if Potter agrees not to tease me again."

"You tease me, Evans!" James said

"Stop it NOW!" McGonagall yelled "You're making me mad!"

"Sorry" James and Lily whispered at the same time, and turned their faces to the floor

"Sorry! SORRY! You can only say sorry! What does it matter if you apologize if you keep doing the same mistake again and again?" McGonagall shouted "You'll receive an owl by the lunch saying the hour you have to present to detention."

"Okay. Can I go now?" James asked

"Yes, Potter." McGonagall granted

James and Lily walked towards the door

"You stay here, Miss Evans! I want to talk to you." McGonagall said sharply

James left the office and Lily turned her heels and walked towards McGonagall. 

"Yes?" Lily asked

"I want to talk to you about you."

"What?" Lily asked

"You're a prefect, Miss Evans. You can't do the things like this. You're embarrassing Gryffindor. Dumbledore wants you to be Head Girl next year, and an hour ago, me too! How can you do the things like this?"

"Really?" Lily asked _I'll kill Potter if I won't be Head Girl because of him _"Is there any possibility of me still being the Head Girl?"

"I don't know, Miss Evans. You are embarrassing Hogwarts, not only Gryffindor."

"So…"

"But if you start acting like a responsible girl in your age, there's still the possibility."

"Oh!"

"You can go now."

"Thank you, Professor."

Lily left the office and closed the door.

Damn Potter! Why do he have to do this to me… If I won't be Head Girl because of him… I hate McGonagall too. She thinks I am going to get along with Potter because of this damn outpost of Head Girl! Great thing being a Head Girl! Well, I want to be a Head Girl but Potter sucks. Why he have always to pull pranks on me? Why? I pull pranks on him too, but I don't make it in front of everybody… Well, I do, but…

Lily shook her head. _Why I am thinking about this stupid git? I'll think about something happy now: Detention with James… Wait! Did I call him James? _****

**Yes**__

_Dammit! He's driving me crazy!_

## You also said that detention with him was a happy thing

_I had already said that Potter is driving me crazy._

## Okay…

_Don't talk to me like that, you stupid subconscious. You're so… so… sarcastic.****_

**You only see what you want to see…**

_No I don't. I just listen the rubbish you tell me.****_

**I am you, darling.**

_OOOOHHH! Shut up!_

Lily ran towardsMoaning Myrtle's bathroom. She washed her face with cold water.

_This is better_****

**You only see what you want to see…**

_Oh, No! You again?****_

**I'm you, honey!**

_No, you're not!****_

**Yes I am**

_No!** **_

**Yes! **

_No!_****

**Yes, yes and YES!**

"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs

Suddenly, Siriusappeared there.

"Who are you talking too, Lil?"

"Oh! What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"I asked first!"

"I asked second!"

"Okay, I like going to the girls bathroom…" he said blushing. Being Sirius, it was a very rare moment

"You pervert!" Lily said laughing because Sirius blushed

"So… who were you talking to?"

"Well… to nobody."

Sirius laughed

"I'm going to send you to Saint Mungo's!"

"Sirius! So I'll send you there. You're a pervert!"

"Well, when the subject is you…"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"So… what happened to you and my dear Prongs?"

"McGonagall gave us a detention."

"When is yours?"

"I dunno. She's going to send me the owl at the lunch time."

"Oh! Is it going to be today?"

"Yeah!"

"And Prongs's?"

"Today too. Together with me… Dammit!"

Sirius burst into laugher. He laughed so hard, that Moaning Myrtle left her box and started to yell:

"Pervert! Pervert! There's a boy here! Pervert! Pervert!"

"Oh-oh!" Sirius said "Gotta go, Lil!"

And he ran through the door.

Moments later, McGonagall entered the bathroom.

"What happened this time, Miss Evans?"

"Nothing. Myrtle's just have a bad dream, I guess."

McGonagall glanced at Lily.

"Ghosts don't have dreams, Miss Evans."

This time Myrtle burst into sobs

"Only because I'm a ghost you treat me like that. It wasn't a dream, but why do you have to remember me that I can't dream? Why? Why?"

Lily held back laughter

McGonagall only turned on her heels. Myrtle was really boring and discussing with her was an even more boring experience. Listening to her cry too. 

Lily went to her History of Magic class. Everybody was there.

"Why are you late, Miss Evans?" Professor Binns asked coldly

"I was in McGonagall's office." She answered

"Potter was with you and he's already here." Binns said

James smirked victoriously to Lily, she pretended not to see it.

"McGonagall held me more time there." Lily argued

"15 points from Gryffindor." He said

"But…" she started

"More five points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Lily sat down next to James. It was the only remaining desk.James was laughing at her.

"Are you happy because Gryffindor had just lost 20 points?"

"No" he answered "I'm laughing because YOU lost 20 points for Gryffindor."

"You're crazy!"

"And the last goblin rebellion happened on the last century, before they owned Gringotts. Miss Angelkort, could you tell me who was the first owner of Gringotts?"

"Er…" Konstanze answered "House-elves?"

Everybody burst into laugher.

"No, Miss Angelkort. Who can answer this?" Binns asked

Only James and Lily's hands were up.

"Mr. Potter?" Binns said

"The Ministry of Magic owned all the Gringotts banks."

"Good, Mr. Potter."

After History of Magic, they had Divination together.

In the Divination class, Lucia asked Lily: "So… what about your detention?" 

"Why everybody is happy? Because I'll have to spend my time with James?"

"You will? Oh! JAMES?! This is an upgrade!"

"Shut up. It slipped."

"That's because you think about James, not about Potter, like you're used to say."

"I don't think about him." She snapped

"Okay…" Lucia said sarcastically

"Can you stop being so sarcastic?"

"Me????"

"Stop being cynical, Lucia!"

"Do you have PMS?"

"Shut up!"

"Calm down!"

Sirius, who was walking towards Professor Trelawney, listened to part of the conversation

"Wow! Lily! Do you fancy Prongs? That's nice to hear!" Sirius said before laughing hard.

"What about me?" James walked towards them with interest

"Nothing" Lily snapped

"Lily fancies you, Prongs!"Sirius said

"Yuck!" James shouted and made a face

"I don't!" Lily shouted

"You do!" Lucia shouted

"Lucia!" Lily said

"I know my name! Lucia teased copying Lily's way of speaking.

"I didn't say that I fancy Potter. You're all crazy!"

"Really? And your dreams?" Lucia asked teasingly

"Yeah! And your dreams?" Sirius repeated, even without knowing about the dreams.

Lily blushed.

"Dreams? I dunno what are you talking about."

"Okay, then!" Lucia said sarcastically

"Stop trying to convince me that I'm madly in love with James!"

"See? You called him James again!"

"Because you're driving me crazy!"

James looked pleased with Lily

"Don't look at me like that. I'd rather date Snape than fancy or like you."

"Wow!" James said startled.

"I hate you more than I hate him. At least he doesn't tease me like you do." She snapped.

"And _you_ don't tease me?" James asked.

"I do." She agreed.

"So…"

"So nothing. I'm not asking you to stop teasing me because I hate you so much that I couldn't stop teasing and pulling pranks on you."

"It looks like love! It's romantic!" Lucia said.

"SHUT UP!" James and Lily yelled together.

This time, Professor Trelawney (who since then was helping Konstanze to read her tea leaves, walked towards them.

"My inner eyes told me you were fighting." Trelawney said calmly.

"It's rather your ears, Professor" Lucia said (she loved to tease Trelawney because she doesn't like her faking Divination skills) "They are fighting out loud… as ever."

Trelawney ignored her.

"What happened, dears?" she said with a mystic voice.

"Didn't your inner eyes tell you?" Lily asked teasingly.

"I'm having a little block." Trelawney replied.

"They are just saying how much they love each other!" Sirius teased.

Looking at the looks on James and Lily's face, Trelawney said:

"My inner eyes told me it's not this."

"Thank god there's somebody intelligent on the world! They are trying to drive me crazy, Professor! They are trying to make me think I'm madly in love with Potter!"

"You called him James just two minutes ago." Sirius teased.

"Shut up!" Lily muttered.

"My inner eyes told me they hate each other." Trelawney said with the same mystic voice.

"See?" Lily said victoriously.

"Half an hour ago, you agreed with me that she didn't know anything." Lucia muttered.

"Well, now I find her very clever." Lily said.

"Me too." James agreed.

"You're not supposed to agree with me, Potter! We're enemies!" Lily said.

"Why not? Do you think I'm supposed to think we love each other? Because if I don't agree with you that I hate you and you hate me… so I'm thinking the opposite."

"Good point!" Lily agreed.

The bell rang. They left the class, but stood in the corridor. 

Lucia and Sirius were whispering to each other and laughing hard.

"Will the couple of monkeys tell me what's the subject of the laugh?" Lily asked.

"The love birds." Sirius replied.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not madly in love with Potter?" Lily shouted angrily.

"Who said we were talking about you?" Lucia said teasingly "We were talking about James and Konstanze. And you said you don't fancy him…"

Lily turned around and saw a kissing couple. It was James and his girlfriend.

"I only said this because I'm used to hear your horrible comments." Lily said angrily "I'm hungry. I'll go to the Great Hall"

Lily went downstairs. Sirius and Lucia glanced each other and laughed hardly. James pulled off from Konstanze breathlessly.

Sirius and Lucia looked at the kissing couple and laughed as hard as before.

"What?" James asked with a visible red lipstick mark around his mouth.

"Nothing, Prongs, nothing!" Sirius said between laugh**t**er.

"Crazy!" James said moving his index finger- rolling it near his right year.

They all went downstairs to lunch.

Lily was there, at Gryffindor's table with the most bored look in her face.

"Cheers, Lil!" Sirius said "One day Jamie will look at you with other eyes".

Lily slapped Sirius.

"I don't want Potter even to look at me!"

"Calm down! He looks at you. His problem is this Angelkort-girl." Sirius teased

Lily slapped him again.

"Hey, Lil! I hope it didn't come to be a habit!" Sirius said between laugher "It really hurts!"

"So you're shameless!"

"Yeah, I am!" he said.

Lucia sit in Lily's right. In her left was Josephine Ryan, a fifth year. Josephine wasn't exactly her friend, but she loved to flatter Lily.

"What happened, Lil?" Josephine asked.

"This shameless git keeps saying I am madly in love with Potter."

"Sirius! Stop saying this! She hates Potter!" Josephine shouted.

Josephine did everything Lily asked her to do. She was a flatterer and if Lily hated James, she would hate him too.

"Shut up, Jo-jo! I'm talking to my Lily-lily!" he teased.

"I'm not your Lily-lily!" Lily snapped.

"You're right! You're James's Lily-lily!" Sirius teased.

Lily slapped him again.

"Ouch, Lil!" Sirius said "It's really becoming a habit!"

"Well done, Lily!" Josephine shouted.

"Why you are so annoying, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Because I love you!" he said teasingly, but unexpectedly kissed Lily on the lips.

James, who was in the other side of the table looked at them and his jaw dropped.

Lily pulled Sirius off her and asked breathlessly:

"Why did you do that?"

"To make Prongs jealous. Look at him!" Sirius whispered in her left ear.

"I don't want to make him jealous. I don't even like him! And he doesn't like me"

"Whatever. Aren't you going to slap me, then?" Sirius whispered.

"No." said Lily and pulled Sirius into another kiss.

James looked at them in disbelief, and become suddenly very interested in the food in his plate, though he started looking at this.

Suddenly, two tan owls entered the Great Hall. One of them dropped a letter on Lily's lap, the other, in James plate.

Lily pulled off Sirius and started reading the letter. James stopped looking to his plate and started reading the letter.

Lily read exactly this:

_Dear Miss L. Evans,_

_We expect you to accomplish your detention at this Thursday at 23 o'clock at my office. Then you and Mr. Potter will go to Hagrid's cabin and he'll give you the orders._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

James read almost the same thing:

_Dear Mister J. Potter, _

_We expect you to accomplish your detention at this Thursday at 23 o'clock at my office. Then you and Miss Evans will go to Hagrid's cabin and he'll give you the others._

_ _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Dammit!" James and Lily complained at the same time.

After lunch, they had Muggle Studies. The Teacher, Professor Buntton, was a muggle-lover, and loved to talk about their inventions and stuff.

"Today we are going to talk about the planes. As you must know, planes are picturesque ways of transportation, as the Muggles don't know how to Apparate, or to ride a broom, or to use the Floo Powder. Planes, which are strange machines, can fly. There's many controversies about its inventor. Some people says it was invented by the Wright brothers, others say it was invented by Santos Dumont. The fact is that the Wright brothers put the machine in the air before Santos Dumont, but they used a catapult. They had just a few witnesses. Three years later, in Paris, Santos Dumont flew around the Eiffel Tower, in front of the eyes of hundreds of citizens. And he didn't use a catapult. I want you to discuss with your partners who was the inventor of the plane. Then you'll write down your conclusions. Two rolls of parchment, please."

Lily, who was a muggle-born witch, thought that Santos Dumont was the real inventor for the plane, as he flew in front of more witnesses and he was the first not to use the catapult. Lucia disagreed with her, because, in her witch creation she thought that even using a catapult, Wright brothers' plane flew. Sirius agreed with Lucia.

At the end, almost everybody had agreed that the Wright brothers were the real inventor for that flying machine.

"I don't!" James said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"With a catapult, they could make even a whale fly." James replied

"Good point." Sirius said "But the plane flew, didn't it?"

"Yes, but Santos Dumont's was more elaborated."

"So he invented the elaborated plane. The first one was Wrights' invention."

"I think not!" James insisted

"Why do you have always to agree with my Lily-lily?" Sirius teased.

"I don't always agree with her." James snapped.

"No, of course not. It's only strange you have always liked the same things as she. You and her choose the same subjects, evennot talking about this." Sirius said.

"Coincidence." James replied

"I know…" Sirius said

"Sirius…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I asked first."

"Okay, Jealous Prongs. I'll answer you. She's cute, smart and nice. Would there be any other whys?"

"I don't agree with you. She's ugly and boring. Okay, she's a little bit brainy, but that's all. And I'm not jealous." 

"Yes, you are. And Lily, ugly? I think you really need to fix your glasses, Prongs!"

"No, thanks. They're perfectly fine."

"Okay, then… But why did you ask it?"

"I asked what?"

"You know… why did I kiss her."

"Well… I was wondering why somebody would kiss Lily Evans."

"Look at her, Prongs. Don't you see a reason?"

James looked at her. She was incredibly beautiful writing her essay. She wasn't looking angry, as she always did when she was near him. She was looking busy. Not smiling, but she wasn't knitting her brows, so she looked very pretty.

"Earth to Moon. Prongs! Are you hearing me?" Sirius teased

"Uh?" James said absently minded

"Never mind. You were looking to Lily as a dog looks for a bone."

"Padfoot!"

"You were. But forget about it. She's not for you. And after all, she is MY girlfriend now." Sirius said incredibly serious _He likes difficult women._ Sirius thought_ He prefer what he can't have. I'm sure he's going to be more interested in Lily after hearing what I've already said. _

"I'm just disgusted in how did you chose her with all this really pretty girls around."

"Halt! She's the prettiest girl in our school."

"Your opinion."

"Our opinion."

"Don't put me in the middle of your stupid feelings!"

"Okay, Prongs…" Sirius said sarcastically "Let's pretend she isn't even a bit interesting."

James ignored him.

After more double Potions (which was really boring), their school day was over and they went to Gryffindor's common room.

"I'll enjoy this little time before torture." Lily told Lucia

"Torture?" Lucia asked

"Being with Potter."

"Yeah… it must be torture being with the guy you love and have to pretend that you hate him" Lucia teased

"I don't love him. It's torture to see the guy you hate most in the world and pretend you don't want to kill him. Because if I show what I feel, Dumbledore and McGonagall will certainly not consider my name to Head Girl next year."

"It's not only this, Lil. Who else would they choose for Head Girl? Narcissa Karabastos? She's clever, but not like you. After all, she has strange connections to the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore must know it. There is also Mary Ann Simpson, from Ravenclaw, she's clever, but she's too shy to become Headgirl. Alison Ford, Hufflepuff's prefect is very popular and nice. But she's not much intelligent…"

"I know. But I think they can choose someone who's not prefect. Konstanze for an example…"

"Are you kidding, Lily? She doesn't have a brain! You're just thinking that she's better than you because she's James**'s** girlfriend. She's only pretty, that's all."

"I'm not saying this because she's Potter's girlfriend. I'm saying that she has a brain, and a huge one. She has intelligence, but she doesn't like to study. She used to get better grades before she started dating Potter, but now… I think she lose**s** her study time."

"You say it!"

"I say it, that's right."

"Because you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of… of Potter?"

"Because you love him. It's obvious!"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"Lucia! You're looking like my stupid subc… never mind."

"I look like what?"

"Somebody."

"Who?"

"Never mind!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Never mind you, Lil! Soon or later you'll tell me."

"Okay, then!"

"Okay!"

"Lucy…"

"What, Lil?"

"Why are you saying that I love Potter?"

"Because it's written on your face."

"It's not!"

"Lily… I'm not a kid. I'll not keep discussing with you what is obvious and what you know is obvious…"

"It's not obvious. I don't love him. But why you and Sirius started saying this today?"

"Because we finally realize this."

"Impossible. Because it's not true. I'm in love with Sirius."

"Sure you are." Lucia said sarcastically

"I am. I kissed him."

"Because James was near. You wanted to see him jealous."

"I don't care about him."

"You do. Soon or later you'll realize. Haven't you said that you want to talk about another thing but James?"

"Yes."

"So… let's talk about Sirius."

"What about him?" Lily asked bored

"You see? If you really loved him, you should be interested in talking about him."

"Who said I am not?"

"Your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

"I can read them."

"Lucia, you look like Trelawney when you talk this way."

"Haven't you already said that you realized she is REALLY intelligent?"

"Well… but…"

"Don't care about finding explanations about what can't be explained."

"You're mystic today."

"I've always been…"

"Good point."

"Lily… I suppose it's dinner time. Look at the clock! It's half past seven in the evening!"

"Let's go there! I'm hungry"

Somebody groaned some ugly words behind the sofa they were seated. But wasn't overheard.

*****

After double potions, when every Gryffindor's seventh year arrived at the common room, James and Sirius went to their dormitory. Remus went there to. And so did Peter.

"What's up?" Peter asked

"Prongs' in love!" Sirius teased

"With Konstanze? I thought you were with her just for fun. I mean… you haven't ever said this to me… and I think not even to Padfoot or Wormtail… but… everybody could see it." Remus said calmly

"They could?" James asked

"Yeah!" Sirius replied

"Well… I'm not in love with Konstanze… as I'm not going to be with anyone. Love doesn't exist. At least in this way. I mean… I love my parents and you,my friends… but I think there isn't this man/woman love. Physical attraction exists. That's why I'm with Konstanze." James said

"A-a-are y-you I-in l-love w-with Padfoot's g-g-girl-girlfriend?" Peter asked

"Not at all. I hate Evans!"

"Let's see…" Sirius teased

"I'm going to take a bath!" James said angrily "See you at the dinner."

He left the room.

"Padfoot… do you really think Prongs's in love with Lily?"

"Nah! But I made a deal treaty with Lucia. We're going to disturb them." Sirius replied laughing

"Padfoot…" Remus said seriously "Why?"

"Just to disturb them. We know they're not in love but it's funny to see Prongs's face when he's contradicted."

"B-b-but she's you-your g-g-girl-f-f-friend, Pad-dfoot!" Peter said

"No! She's not my girlfriend!" Sirius shouted

"But you kissed her in front of everybody at lunch!" Remus argued

"It was just a kiss!" Sirius said "And I don't think she wants to be my girlfriend.

"She kissed you too" Remus argued

"To show everybody she wasn't in love with Prongs. We all know it, but she had to SHOW it."

"Well… so she had a why to kiss you. And why did YOU kiss her?" Remus asked

"Well…" Sirius blushed "She's pretty and I wanted to see Prongs's reaction. To have sure."

"What was his reaction?" Remus asked.

"He was shocked. But I think it was not because of jealous, but because of shock. Hethinks nobody is able to like Lily."

"Do you want to know my opinion?" Remus asked.

"No!" Sirius replied teasingly.

"So I won't say it!" Remus rep**l**ied.

"Okay… say it!" Sirius said.

"Say you want to hear it!" Remus asked.

"Okay, I want to hear it!" Sirius said.

"He likes her." Remus said calmly.

"Are you crazy, Moony?" Sirius shouted

"No. But why would they tease each other so much, huh?" Remus asked.

"B-b-because t-they ha-hate e-e-each o-o-other!" Peter said.

"No! Because they love each other. When you hate someone, you'd rather ignore this person. But they care for each other." Remus said.

"Good point!" Sirius said thoughtfully "But do you really think Prongs and Lily?"

"I dunno if they are going to be together, but I think they are in love with each other, but they don't want to admit it. Even to themselves!"

"Let's wait and see." Sirius said.

"Let's just wait…" Remus whispered.

******

At dinner, Lily was seated at Gryffindor's table, and in her right was Lucia, in her left was her flatterer Josephine. In Lucia's right was Paola, her sister, who didn't looked very much like Lucia, who was short, thin with light brown straight hair that reached her shoulders and deep blue eyes. Paola was short and thin, but she had long wavy dark brown hair (it was almost reaching her legs(hips?) and olive green eyes. She was in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Paola had a secret, that only her diary knew: she was in love with James Potter.

Paola wasn't used to sit near her sister, and neither to sit near that Evans-girl, but now she was very interested in what she would say. Paola wasn't used to hear her sister saying someone was in love, or almost saying it, specially to her best friend. There was two options: A – Lucia was kidding, and was just trying to drive that stupid Evans-girlcrazy, B – That Evans-girl was really in love with James and Lucia was opening her eyes.

_Well, I'd like if it was option A, but Lucia wouldn't be kidding with that subject to that idiot, who she calls her best friend. Option B seems to be more like Lucia. Paola thought This Evans-girl is cynic. First she said she hated my Jamie, then she loves him? She's a mental, but… well, Jamie likes girls who he can compete with, he likes girls who aren't his fans. He definitely doesn't like easy girls, because he has a lot of this kind of girls, so I don't bother with them. Like his girlfriend, that stupid Angelkort-girl, she isn't good enough for Jamie, she's just fun for him, he doesn't love her, he just thinks she's attractive, nothing more than this. I want more. I want to marry him, and I know I will ,I'm patient. He gives Angelkort a couple of insignificant kisses, and then, bye-b! ye . Okay, I'd like to receive those insignificant kisses, but I want more than this. Is that why I don't run after him, because he doesn't like this kind of girls. I know him better than I know myself. I know him better than he himself knows him. Evans-girl's danger for Jamie, because she seems to be a difficult girl. I have hated her all this time, of course she thinks I don't hate her, I'm just the stupid baby sister of her best friend, because she hated my Jamie, but I didn't hated her like I do now. She's after MY Jamie. She's a danger for me. I need to know the enemy. I'll be her friend now._

"Lily! Are you going to detention with Potter?" Paola asked trying to seem nice.

Lucia glanced her sister suspiciously. It was the first time she heard Paola calling James of Potter, but she didn't say anything, just stayed there, looking at the scene.

"Unfortunately…" Lily said grimly

"Look at the good side of the coin, Lil." Lucia said "He is cute."

"I think you really need glasses, Lucia! He's four-eyed and has messy hair!" Lily shouted

"Calm down, Lil! The glasses and the messy hair are his charm!" Lucia said calmly

"I agree with Lily, James is such a four-eyed idiot, and he's ugly." Paola said

"Oh!" Lucia shouted amazed "It's incredible how you change your opinion so quickly, my sister!"

"I have never liked him." Paola insisted

"What's the matter if Paola doesn't like jerks, Lucia?" Lily asked

"Any. Any at all." Lucia answered quickly "But she was used to call him James."

"What's the matter? Sometimes I call him James, others Potter. Depends of my mood. What he did to Lily this morning… honestly! He must be more polite with women!" Paola said trying to seem annoyed

"Oh!" Lucia shouted sarcastically

"I'm with you, Paola!" Lily said

"Thanks! Maybe we should found an Anti-Potter fan club!" Paola said

"No! It would make him strut even more!" Lily disagreed.

"You're right. I was just kidding!"

"I know…" Lucia said suspiciously

"What about your O.W.L.S, Lil? Top marks?"

"Almost. But Potter beat me at Transfiguration…"

"It happens. He must have cheated." Paola said

"Well, being honest, I think he didn't cheat. I have to admit Potter's really good at Transfiguration."

"A-Ha!" Sirius shouted "You finally admitted James is better than you!"

"I did not!" Lily disagreed.

"Yeah! You did! And I can prove it. Show her, Wormtail!" Sirius shouted

Peter walked towards them holding a seashell. He said, with his wand pointed at the shell:

"Repetateum" 

From the shell, Lily's voice came saying: "I have to admit Potter's really good at Transfiguration"

"Dammit!" Lily shouted

"See, Lil?" Sirius teased

"What hell is this shell?" Lily asked pointing her hand at the shell

"Well, it is a Voice-repeater shell. You have just to touch its bottom and it starts to record. Even muggles can record something here. But only witches and wizards can make it repeated what it recorded by the touch of a wand and by the pronounce of the magic word you have already heard Peter say. It's another Marauders' invention." Sirius answered

"Amazing!" said Lily really amazed.

"We know." Sirius said proudly.

"Can you erase what you recorded? Because I don't want my voice recorded, let alone saying this beside of myself thing. I really didn't mean that."

"We know dear Lily!" Sirius said holding in laughter.

"Sirius! So…"

"Well, there's a way to erase this. But it's top secret!"

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

"It's because you don't know"

"I know, Lily, my lily. But… well, but you can't erase this."

"Why?"

"Because only the owner of the shell can. Anybody can record things here, but only the owner of the shell can erase the things."

"So erase this, Sirius!" Lily shouted.

"Why would I do that?"

Lily glanced him and smiled sweetly.

"I would give you my life for this smile Lily, my lily, but I really can't do this. The shell isn't mine." 

"So, it's Peter's?"

"Nah!"

"Remus's?"

"Not at all.

"So who is the owner of the shell?" Lily said horrified, knowing the answer.

"It's James's." Sirius said calmly.

"Oh, no!" Lily shouted horrified.

"Who said my name?" James asked while he was walking towards the crowd.

"I said." Sirius said "My Lily-lily was asking who was the owner of this spectacular seashell."

"Hey! I didn't say that it's spectacular!" Lily argued.

James ignored her.

"It's me… so?"

"It was exactly what I said to my Lily-lily." Sirius answered.

"Why did Evans want to know who was the owner?" James asked.

"Because she had already declared her love for you and she doesn't want us to show you" Sirius said innocently

"What?!" James asked confusedly.

"Liar!" Lily shouted.

"Okay… she just said you were good at Transfiguration, but coming from my darling Lily-lily, I would say it's a declaration of love..." Sirius said

James glanced Lily confusedly. She looked at Sirius angrily.

"…if she wasn't in love with me, of course!" Sirius said quickly, before Lily could kill him.

"What did Evans say?" James asked hoarsely.

"Hear for yourself!" Sirius said.

James pointed his wand at the shell and said

"Repetateum!"

Lily's voice came from the shell: "I have to admit Potter's really good at Transfiguration."

Lily blushed. James looked at her amazed and victoriously.

"So finally you admitted it, Evans!"

"I didn't admit nothing. I only said you were good at Transfiguration, and I can't deny it, your grades prove it. But I didn't say you were better than me. I'll never say it." Lily said

"Let's live and see…" Lucia said

Sirius grabbed a goblet full of pumpkin juice and lifted it.

"Long life to Lily and James" he shouted

"Long life to James and Lily!" everybody at Gryffindor's table, except Lily and James themselves, shouted toasting their goblets.

"Sirius, why do you have to be so annoying?" Lily and James asked together.

Then, quickly, Lily and James glanced each other and blushed.

"Well, I just want to show you thatyou were made for each other. You're just meant to be!" Sirius said sarcastically

"Padfoot, is my impression or you want to be a cuckhold?That sentence does not make any sense. Revise it a little. Because what I know is that you and Evans are… boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Prongs… don't you know me? Everything is mine is yours!" Sirius said holding in laughter.

"Sirius! I'm not yours to be distributed between your friends!" Lily said trying to sound offended.

"Just kidding, my dear! You're only mine! Nobody else's." Sirius said sweetly.

"Okay…" Lily said and then smiled sweetly to Sirius "But don't say nothing more about I and this stupid git, because I don't like it."

It was the first time James saw her smile. _Wow_ It was the only thing that occurred to his head, but when he realize what he was thinking about, he shook his head and tried to think about another thing. But he couldn't think about anything but that adorable smile. _How could I never see this? Oh, yes! She's always angry when she's near me._

"How can I say no to you, my Lily-lily?" Sirius whispered in her ear and then kissed her.

James looked horrified, and decided suddenly that he wasn't hungry anymore and went upstairs to the common room.

Lily just smiled when she saw James going upstairs.

**Why are you happy?**

_You? Well, finally you admitted that you aren't me, just my subconscious.****_

**Just because I'm you, I have to call you the way you want.**

_Whatever_

**Answer my question!**

_Isn't it obvious? Because Potter left the table and I have a few moments without him._

**How can you be so stupid? You don't even know yourself! You're happy because he's jealous of you.**

_If he's jealous of someone, it's of Sirius. You know, that friends' jealousy thing._

**You're cheating yourself. You know he's not jealous of Sirius! If he was, why it would be when Sirius is with YOU? Huh? Sirius dated many girls before you, and since what I know, he had a very serious relationship with Hillary Weathers, not just a few kisses relationship like he has with you, and James wasn't jealous!**

_But I'm his enemy, and when Sirius was with Hillary, there wasn't the possibility of Sirius turning his side, just because Hillary was friends with Potter._

**You want to cheat yourself.**

_Why would I?_

**Because you don't want to admit it!**

_Admit what?_

**That you're in love with him and you are very pleased of him being jealous of you.**

_I'm not pleased with this!_

**You are!**

_I'm not!_

**You are, you are and you are!**

_I AM NOT!_

**You are!**

_I am not and end of the paragr…_

Lily was almost finishing her reply to her subconscious when Sirius, realizing she was absently minded and just grinning like a idiot, yelled in her ear: "Earth to moon. Calling Miss Evans! There's a flower in the outer space!"

"Oh!" Lily shouted as if she was waking from a trance

"What was you thinking about?" 

"Er… nothing!" Lily replied.

"When people are absent-minded, they are thinking about something else." Said Sirius "… or about _somebody_ else"

"But I wasn't." Lily snapped.

"Calm down! I forgot you were a lily, not just a person..." Sirius said sweetly "But come on… what were you thinking about?"

"You and Hillary." Lily half-lied.

Sirius giggled and then asked: "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!" Lily said "I was just wondering why did you break up. You were made for each other! I mean… she has this debauch tone in her voice, she's always kidding… just like you!"

Sirius stopped grinning, and then said:

"Well… she doesn't like dogs…"

"Then…" Lily asked.

"Then nothing. She just doesn't like dogs!"

Lily started to laugh compulsively like a madwoman. Everybody started looking at her.

"Sirius, you can't be serious!" Lily said between laughter.

"Of course I am Sirus, madam! I am not somebody under the polyjuice potion trying to be me. Do you think that somebody, even had drinking this potion could be as beautiful as I am? There's just one Sirius in the world and you're having the pleasure to be looking at him!" Sirius said sarcastically

Lily laughed.

"I know… if there was one more Sirius Black, I'm sure there won't be any Lily Evans in the world, because I would have committed suicide! But I'm asking about if you aren't kidding about breaking up with Hillary just because she doesn't like dogs! I was asking you if you weren't serious, the contrary of being joking, because… well, nobody breaks up because their girlfriend or boyfriend doesn't like dogs!"

"I do!" Sirius said sadly and laughing at the same time.

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because I love dogs!"

"Come on…" Lily insisted.

"It's true!" Sirius affirmed.

"It can't be true, Sirius!" Lily said seriously.

"It is! I swear for Severus Snape's life it's true!" Sirius said showing his fingers to show they weren't crossed.

Lily laughed.

"Now I'm totally sure you weren't serious. Swearing for our darling Severus…"

"Okay, it was a joke swearing for Snape" Sirius said, spitting the very moment he said Snape's name "but I truly broke up with Hillary because of the dogs stuff!"

"Oh my God!" Lily shouted.

Then they had finished eating and walked towards the common room. During the way…

"Why are you looking sad, Lily?" Lucia asked.

"Because I'll have to spend my supposed-to-be-sleeping-time accomplishing detention with Potter. There's another thing to bother me but that?"

"You're disturbed by having to pretend to hate him during too much time. Alone with him."

"I won't be alone with him. We'll be with Hagrid!"

"Oh! Hagrid!" Lucia said hoarsely.

"What about him?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"And honestly, I'm not pretending to hate him. You're my best friend since our first year and I'm startled you don't know me. How can't you realize I truly hate Potter."

"It's because I know you so much that I'm saying you're in love with James."

"Come on, Lucy! If you really know me, you know I hate him and that I…" Lily started to talk, but was cut by Lucia.

"Why?"

"Why why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you ask me why?"

"Why do you hate him?"

"Well… can't we talk about this later?"

"No." Lucia answered 

"I'm not in the mood to talk about Potter."

"Okay, it's your choice. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm too tired and I need rest!" Lucia said and climbed through the portrait hole

"Lucy! I need to talk to somebody!"

"I'll talk to you… TOMORROW! See ya!" Lucia shouted 

"Dammit" Lily whispered

Lily napped on a loveseat, far away from the fireplace, and it was in a position, almost hidden. She was almost falling asleep, when…

Something heavy felled on Lily.

"Ouch!" she yelped with pain

When she looked up, she realized: 

It was James and his girfriend, kissing.

The kissing couple glared at her.

"Potter! Konstanze! Could you please do it in another place but on me?" she said trying to show sarcasm instead of jealousy.

Then, Konstanze and James stood up, straighten up, visibly embarrassed.

"Oh! Lily! What you're doing here?" Konstanze whispered with contempt "Could you please sleep in the dormitory instead of this loveseat? Please! It's our place" she said looking at James

"That's just a problem, Konstanze! Thanks to your boyfriend I have to accomplish detention, and if I go to my bed, I'll really fall asleep and you know I sleep like a rock. So, knock off you two, I really need to rest!" Lily said trying to act normal.

"Do-do you have detention with James?" Konstanze asked, startled.

"Unfortunately" Lily said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Konstanze asked looking at James

"I-I thought it wasn't important. After all, you're used to see me on detention!" James argued.

"Not with… not with her!" Konstanze whispered to him.

She looked at Lily, who seemed to have fallen asleep..

"It had to happen one day. I fight too much with Evans!" he argued.

"I mean you had never been on detention with a girl!" Konstanze complained.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"The matter? Isn't it obvious? She's a girl and you're a boy!"

"Come on… she's _Evans_!"

"You're lucky because I know Lily would never leave Sirius for you!"

Now James seemed to be indignant.

"Hey! Sirius isn't any better looking than I am!"

"I know, darling" Konstanze said "But Lily hates you so much that she would never even kiss you on the cheek. So I won't be jealous!"

"Hey! I hate her too. I would never even shake her hand, unless I had a shock ring around one of my fingers!" he argued "And… well, I wouldn't cheat on you!" this time he said lowly, this last sentence wasn't exactly true. 

"I know, darling. That's why I love you." Konstanze said, and kissed him on the lips.

*****

Lily woke up just after she noticed that Konstanze/James snogging session was over. She had some time to take a shower and wear clean robes.

After leaving the prefects' bathroom, she went to McGonagall's office. James was already there.

"Is it time, miss Evans?" said McGonagall sharply

"Sorry, Professor. But I'm only five minutes late." Said Lily

Only now, Lily noticed that besides she herself, McGonagall and James, there were two kids there. Two very young kids. One of them was tall and thin, with neat blond hair and olive green eyes. The other one was a short and thin black-haired pale girl with blue eyes.

"Oh, I'd like to introduce you Dorothy Baker and Clark Patterson, from Slytherin the two of them. They'refirst years, and they're going to accomplish their detentions with you and James Potter." Said McGonagall.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Potter." Said Lily, and when she suddenly realized what she had already said (James and McGonagall stared at her, the two kids don't find it odd, because they didn't know her name, so… it could be Potter), and mentally slapped herself, she tried to fix it "What? I'm Lily and he's Potter, this is what I meant to say."

"It doesn't seem it." Said James "But, anyway, it's better to."

Lily just blushed.

******

After leaving McGonagall's office, the four students walked towards Hagrid's cabin.

Hagrid was there, waiting for them.

"'Lo, peoples. See yah've been in trouble." He said

"You're right, Hagrid. Pretty much trouble. You won't believe it. McGonagall decided to put Ja… Potter and I in the same detention. Madwoman…" said Lily

"Be careful with your words, Lily, she can hear it" said Hagrid, laughing

Lily just smiled. It was the second time in his whole life that James could see this phenomenon. For him, it was prettier than sunset, prettier than life, but looking at her hurt like death…

"Well, yah'll going to search for Kent's potions' ingredients, Lily and James, and yah can go with Fang. Miss Baker and Mister Patterson, yah'll come with me. Yah've got to help me to plant a few muggle apple trees. The muggle studies teacher needs it for some reason, and after he'll magic it for it to grow faster, but now, we have to do it in the old-fashioned way. In the middle of the forest." Said Hagrid

Lily and James stared at him blankly. After a few moments, Lily said, between nervous laugher "Hagrid, ha ha! That's really a good joke. You almost caught me. Ha ha! But, seriously, we really need to accomplish

"I'm sorry, Lily" said Hagrid, holding a laugher "Dumbledore's orders. He said Miss Baker and Mister Patterson are too young to go alone with Fang. After all, Jamie here is used to the Forbidden Forest… It's already decided. Anything can change that. You and James will go together and search for Kent's ingredients."

*****

_To be continued…_

_ _

_*****_

_ _

_Well, I hope you like this story. Just to tell you a little, they'll be lost in the Forbidden Forest in the next chapter and play truth or dare… if you want to know what will happen, please, write a review…_

_I'd like to thank Shanleigh (my beta-reader) for the time she spent correcting all my grammar and spelling mistakes._

_That's all._

_Love,_

_The Girl Who Lives_


	2. The Cabin

Potter vs

**Potter vs. Evans**

**Chapter 2 – The Cabin******

** **

Mr. Potter and Miss Evans:

You have to get from the Forbidden Forest:

-Magic Garlic

-Newt Plant

-Vulture Fruit

-Oyster Jelly flower seeds

-Voracious Vomit savage shells

-Sparkling Nettle

PS.: You need a full sack of each of those ingredients

"See what you've done, Potter?" complained Lily "It's starting to rain and we've gotta find all those nasty ingredients for Kent!"

"Come on… it's just drizzling!" said James "And if you weren't so god damn stupid, we wouldn't be here!"

"What did you want me to do? See you turn me into a blast-ended screwt and do absolutely nothing? Give me a break! I had to do something before you!" said Lily.

"You're already a blast-ended screwt, Evans! Don't you have a mirror?" he said.

"Go to the hell, Potter!" shouted Lily "We've gotta do something important. Now it's just drizzling, but in just some minutes, it will rain hard, and I hope to find those potions stuff before it."

"So do I." agreed James.

"So let's give ourselves a break. Stop talking." Said Lily

"So stop talking too, Evans. I only talk when you tease me." Argued James

"I tease you? YOU tease me, Potter!" disagreed Lily

"Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut. I hate your voice." James asked

"So do I"

"A-ha!" James grinned "So you finally admitted your voice is terribly annoying. And too much sharp."

"No, moron", said Lily "I meant that I hate YOUR voice. It really remembers my aunt Margot's voice."

Now James really seemed to be indignant "Hey! I've got MALE voice!"

Lily burst into laughter.

"I forgot to say that I hate your hyena giggle." Complained James

She stopped laughing. "YOU have hyena giggle, Potter. Not me."

"Shut up, Evans! We've gotta find those plants Kent asked."James asked seriously

"It's that what I'm trying to tell you all the time!"

"So keep your mouth shut that I'll keep mine."

"Okay"

"Shut up, Evans!"

"I only said okay! Shut up you, Potter!"

"Don't tell me what I've gotta do."

"So shut up!"

"Shut up. I'll be quiet."

And they didn't speak a single word until they found the first ingredient: magic garlic.

"Why does he need it?" James wondered

"So Mr. Wonderboy Potter doesn't know everything in the world!"

Firstly, he seemed to be annoyed, but then, something occurred to him, and he grinned "Did you thought so, Evans? That I knew everything in the world? And I thought you weren't my admirer!"

"Shut up, Potter!"

"I bet you don't know what does it do."

She seemed to be indignant. How could somebody doubt of her potions knowledge? "Of course I know, Potter. It works for annul the effect of any potion. For an example, if you prepare a sleeping potions perfectly and puts a clove of magic garlic in it, you automatically destroy the potion. Magic Garlic destroys any potion."

Firstly he just looked at her dryly, normally. Then an angry look appeared on his face. "So it was you, Evans, who destroyed my shrinking potion? I knew I had done everything perfectly, and even though the color was correct, it did not worked!"

"Bravo!" she said, grinning "I thought you'd never notice it! You're so stupid…"

"You're so mean, Evans! You disgust me." He said unhappily "I could have been reproved. Unfairly."

Lily felt the urge to apologize to him, but she couldn't. _I can't do it. Apologizing is showing frailty. And I CAN'T show frailty to James Potter._

**He could have had to do a year twice.**

_Could you please help me feeling more guilty?_

**You were completely wrong… You couldn't have done it. It's okay to pull prank on him, but to impair him at school…**

_I know! But I also knew that he wouldn't be reproved. He's too smart! And, after all, it was last year! A long time ago…_

**A-ha! You finally admitted it! You finally admitted he's very smart.**

_Even you? Come on… But, coming back to the subject… I only did it because of…_

**Am I totally mistaken or he had done absolutely nothing to you that day?**

_He did something!_

**Oh, yeah! It was the day when he started dating Konstanze!**

_WHAT?! I didn't even remember that!_

**Did you forget that I'm you and that I KNOW everything you feel and remember?**

_How could I? You keep remembering me! But if I would be upset because of every girlfriend Potter had or has, I would have committed suicide._

**That was different. Konstanze was his first OFICIAL girlfriend. The others were just kiss-kiss bye-bye.**

_Shut up! I just think that it's unfair what he does with those stupid girls. Like you said… it's just kiss-kiss bye-bye. And the worst thing is that they've got hope to be the OFICIAL._

**And just Konstanze managed to be it…**

_Because she's stupid. Everybody knows that James Potter goes out with another girls even after he started this supposed-to-be-serious relationship with her._

**And how many stupid girls who want to be his official girlfriends are here at Hogwarts… you included!**

_Hey! I wouldn't want to be with someone, being frequently cheated on!_

**So you admit that if he wouldn't cheat on you, you'd love to be his girlfriend! Wouldn't you?**

_Well, I…_

At this moment, James nudged her right shoulder. "Wake up, Evans! You can't leave to me all the hard work!"

"Er… what?"

"You were absently minded."

"Sorry."

"It's okay… now that you're awake, please, let's go back to work" he said dryly

They stood quiet for almost an hour and a half, finding the ingredients. It was still raining, though not too much.

They just needed one more ingredient to find: sparkling nettle.

And half an hour passed and they still didn't find the nettle.

"How come we have walked all this forest and didn't find absolutely nothing?" asked Lily

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're incredibly lazy!"

"I am lazy? I think you must have changed the names. YOU are lazy!"

"Am I? You are always absently-minded! I'M ALWAYS TRYING TO SEARCH THE INGREDIENTS AND YOU KEEP BEING THINKING ABOUT SIRIUS! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP TO THINK ABOUT THAT RIDICULOUS GIT AND START DOING THE REAL JOB WE'VE GOT TO DO?" yelled James

"Hey, low your voice. It gets much more irritable when it's loud! And I wasn't thinking about Si…" she started, and was about to say Si_rius… I was thinking about you. _But, then, something occurred to her "What's the matter? What do you have to do with my thinkings? And I thought that Sirius was your friend." She said "It's not a friendly thing to call your best friend a ridiculous git."

James blushed, but then, said out loud "What do I have to do with this? I'll answer you: we've got to accomplish detention, and I am doing all the hard job alone!"

"Alone? You know I'm doing what I've gotta do. And after all, we're here just because of your MAGNIFICENT sense of opportunity, forget it?" shouted Lily, ironically "Did you forget that we're here just because of your bloody need to tease me, James Potter?"

"Come on, Evans! We're here because you had to yell that way" replied him, and imitated her yell

"Shut up, Potter! You know exactly why we're here. But now, it doesn't matter. All we've gotta do is finding this bloody damn nettle and give it to the bloody damn Kent. Got it?"

"That's what I'm trying to say, Evans. But you keep talking, and your damn sharp voice get me on the nerves."

"Okay, Potter, whatever. Just shut up, will you?'

"I will, but not because you want, you know. I'll be quiet because I WANT TO. Because I'm sick of being in the middle of this damn forest with the most ugly and annoying girl in the world."

"Whatever, Potter."

The rain got harder in a few seconds.

"Goddamit!" shouted James and Lily at the same time

They glanced at each other and blushed.

"Damn!" yelles James "We can't find anything when it's raining like that!"

"I know, but what can we do?"

"I don't know! But I'm getting all wet!"

"Me too."

"Where's Fang?"

James and Lily looked around. The dog was running. James remembered that once Hagrid told him that Fang hated water.

"Damn! Now I'm completely alone with you!" complained Lily

"And I bet you're all happy! What will your friends say when you tell them you were alone with James Potter?" grinned James

Lily slapped him.

"They'll probably be disgusted. It's really a downgrade for someone who's dating Sirius Black, the cutest boy in the whole school" Lily grinned as James made a face "to be alone with the infamous and four-eyed James Potter."

"Ha-ha!" laughed James ironically "As if Sirius was better looking than I am…"

"I can say he _is_!"

"He isn't! I am better looking than he is!"

"You aren't!"

"I am."

"You're not!"

"I am!"

"Shut up, Potter! You can think you're better looking than Sirius, but it's not my opinion, and you can't change it! And I don't know why you are so interested in it."

"I'm not interested in your opinion. I just don't admit somebody saying that Sirius is better looking than me. 'Cause it isn't true at all!"

"It is."

"It's not. But you can say what you want, Evans. It doesn't matter to me."

Lily seemed to be hurt, but she though that it was a better idea to change the subject. "Potter, it is raining hard. Let's go to some place out of here. Hagrid said you know the Forbidden Forest."

"Well… I know… but it always changes and it's raining and… well…"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COME BACK TO THE CASTLE?"

"Basically… yes."

"Oh, no! James Potter, why do you have to be so stupid? Damn it!"

"Oh, shut up, Evans! I have an idea of how to go back to the castle. But I can't guarantee it's right. I usually look to the stars to go there, but the sky is all cloudy because of this damn rain. I could also conduct me by looking to the trees, but as I already said, they always change their places. I'll try to follow the trees I know… and be happy if they didn't change. Will you come with me?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Yes, you have. You can stay here and be eaten by a gigantic spider." He grinned

"Okay, I'll go with you. But… can't we throw red sparks to Hagrid come to rescue us?"

"No, the sky is very cloudy, moron. He won't see them."

"Don't call me a moron!"

"So don't be a moron."

"You are a moron, not me!"

"Not again, Evans! I'm tired. Tease me tomorrow."

She opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly occurred to her that it was better to stay quiet, so she closed it.

The rain was even harder now. James and Lily were running. 

"We've been here three times now, Potter! We're walking in circles."

"So try to get back by yourself!"

"I can't, I admit it. But you can't, either."

"I'm trying."

"Damn it!" said Lily, still running "I'm soaked!"

Suddenly, James grabbed her arm. "Evans, look! There's a cabin there. It looks like Hagrid's!"

"We're saved! Thank God!"

"Thank ME, not God!"

"Whatever Potter" she said, and ran towards the cabin

"And… Evans… I said it looks like Hagrid cabin, but it's not. Just the layout looks the same, but they're in different places. So it can't be Hagrid's."

"I know." Said Lily, even don't knowing it "But I need a warm place."

They were in front of the door. James knocked it.

Nobody answered, but the door opened.

Inside it, there was a very small circular room. There was a narrow double bed, a fireplace, a cauldron, a mirror and a cupboard. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm hungry! Let's see if there's food here." Said Lily the very moment she saw the cupboard

The first thing James did was remove his cloak. He was soaked. Even the clothes he was wearing underneath the cloak, were soaked. So he removed his sweater, then his T-shirt and his pants. Now he was wearing only his boxers.

At the same moment, Lily was opening the cupboard, so she wasn't looking at James, and saw what was inside it. There was two pumpkin juice bottles, a chocolate frogs box, two sacks of Bertie Boots's Every Flavor Beans, a pumpkin and a tray.

She put everything on the tray, picked it up, and turned on her heels. Then she saw James half-naked.

She forgot about the tray she was carrying and dropped it. It clattered on the floor. The bottles broke, and there was pumpkin juice on all the floor. The pumpkin was smashed, and it dirtied the floor even more.

"Bravo, Evans!" clapped James "I knew I was attractive, but I didn't know you would be so glad in seeing me wearing only my boxers."

"Shut up, you shameless git! You're naked. It isn't a gentleman-like thing to be naked in front of a girl."

"Come on, I'm not naked. I'm wearing my boxers."

"Great Difference."

"We're not in the middle ages, Evans. Imagine that they're shorts, not boxers. You shouldn't be so horrified. I'm sure you saw other boys not only half-naked, but completely naked."

She walked towards him and slapped his face.

"Ouch, Evans!"

She just glared at him.

"It hurts!" he complained

"I know. That's why I slapped you."

"Don't pretend to be the saint, Evans. Are you going to tell me you're still a virgin?"

"I AM a virgin." She told him

James burst into laughter.

"What? Is there any problem with it?" she asked angrily

"Evans, no teenager is virgin in the 70s."

"I AM."

"Only because no boy in the world would sleep with a hag like you."

"For your information, Mister Potter, I'm still a virgin because I want to."

"Yeah, sure."

"And you, Potter, aren't you a virgin? Because Konstanze never told me and the girls about having any kind of sexual relationship with you."

"I am not a virgin." Replied James firmly "And Konstanze must had thought you would be horrified. After all, she isn't the only girl in Hogwarts."

Lily seemed to be disappointed, but she just said "It's your business what you want to do. So it's my business what I wanna do. And I definitely don't want it. I think I'm too young."

"Okay, then." Said James "But, anyway, I took these clothes off because they're all soaked, and I could get a pneumonia if I kept them on me. You should do the same. You're all soaked, Evans."

"You're a pervert, Potter." Said Lily "I won't be half-naked in front of _you_."

"You talk as if I wanted to see _you_ naked." Replied James

Lily blushed, but said "And you don't?"

Now, James blushed. But he couldn't show frailty towards Evans "I don't. You're a hag, Evans. After all, seeing naked women is totally normal for me."

"Oh." Whispered Lily.

"Come on, Evans… you won't die of pneumonia just because you don't want me to see you wearing underwear, will you?" asked James.

"Of course not." Replied Lily lowly. He was right. Her clothes were soaked. She removed her cloak.

James was glancing her, and there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What, Potter? Can't you just turn around? I thought you didn't want to see me." asked Lily.

James blushed, and turned on his heels.

Normally, a girl would ask a boy to turn around just when she was putting on her clothes. But Lily felt embarrassed to took her clothes off even knowing that James would see her wearing underwear in some minutes. Lily took her sweater off, then her blouse. 

"Can I turn again?" asked James, who were staring to the opposite wall.

"No" replied Lily.

After that, she removed her skirt, and then her shoes. The last thing she took off were her socks.

Lily couldn't pretend she wasn't embarrassed. How could she not be embarrassed if James Potter, her worst enemy, and in the same time the sexiest boy in Hogwarts. was alone with her in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, wearing only boxers. And she herself was wearing only panties and bra.

"Can I turn around now, Evans?"

She hesitated for some time. Then she said "Yes."

James turned around.

He didn't expect Lily to be so beautiful in underwear. His jaw dropped, and he didn't even noticed it.

"Potter, Potter!" said Lily, holding her own embarrassment "Haven't you ever seen a girl in underwear? So pretend it's just a bikini!"

James blushed, and then, said "I didn't know you were so fat, Evans. I'm sure Sirius will break up with you the very minute he see your enormous belly."

"Fat? Me?" asked Lily indignantly.

"You're really fat, Evans."

"I'm not. And if you want to know, Konstanze's belly is much bigger than mine. My belly isn't even prominent." Argued Lily

"Why do you love to compare yourself to Konstanze?" asked James.

Lily blushed. "Why do you have to be so obnoxious, James?"

Something cold ran across James's spine. His expression showed amazement. "Why are you calling me James instead of Potter?"

"Er… James is your name, isn't it?" said Lily, embarrassed.

"Yeah, it is. But you aren't used to call me that way. I'm Potter, remember?" said James.

"Sorry."

"Okay, but remember not calling me James again. It's really strange from you." Said James. _Call me James forever, it's so sweet…, _he thought to himself, and then, slapped himself mentally.

"Sorry." Said Lily again.

The embarrassment between the couple was visibly visible.

"Er… do you think the rain will linger to stop?" said Lily

"I don't have the faintest idea." Replied James dryly.

They remained quiet for almost half an hour, James looking to a wall, Lily looking to another. Any of them could see the other.

Then, something occurred to Lily. She lit the fireplace and put her clothes near it to dry. Then, she walked towards the cupboard and glanced at it. Pity she got all the food that were there. Now, they would be hungry until Hagrid come there and conduct them to the castle… if he ever find them. A tear rolled across her cheek. Not because she could die, but because she was alone with James Potter, and he didn't even look at her. Because they could die and James didn't even forget his goddamit proud. And neither she… but she could die, but couldn't admit it.

Another tear rolled across her other cheek, and others came. Lily couldn't hold her sobs anymore.

James turned around. "What…?" and stopped. He glanced at her. "Why are you crying?"

"Turn to your wall, James. I want to be alone!" cried Lily

"No, I won't, Lily." Whispered James. And the same cold James felt before ran across Lily's spine. "Leave me alone." Begged Lily.

"I said I won't." he whispered again "What's the matter?"

"Goddamit! You are the matter. I am the matter. This cabin is the matter. The world is the matter! We don't have any food, and God knows when we're going to leave this damn cabin!" Lily shouted

"Calm down." Whispered James "I'll bring you some food. "You got that stuff" he said pointing to the tray and the food that were on the floor "from that cupboard, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…" said Lily

Before she could tell him that she put all the food of the cupboard on the tray that remained on the floor, James, who had very long legs, walked towards the cupboard.

He opened its doors, and got six butterbeer bottles, three boxes of Chocolate Frogs, and a bunch of bananas. He put all those things on another silver tray.

"It's incredibly! You left in the cupboard exactly what I wanted!" commented James.

Lily found it very strange. She was sure she got everything from the cupboard, which happened to be exactly _what she wanted. _Maybe she was mistaken… But no.She was a very good observer. Something occurred to her, but she chose to remain quiet.

James walked towards Lily carrying the silver tray.

"I should have bring a photo camera with me." Complained Lily "Rita Skeeter and Bertha Jorkins would love a _James Potter as a Maid_ picture to their newspaper, Hogwarts Witch Weekly."

"Very funny, Evans." Said James dryly, putting his tray on the floor. "Take what you want." He said pointing at the food.

Lily took a butterbeer bottle and a Chocolate Frogs box. James ate very quickly everything else. Lily took the same time to eat only some Chocolate Frogs and to drink a butterbeer bottle.

"Oh! I can't eat nothing else! I'm stuffed." said Lily.

"I don't know how you can eat like a fly. I'm not hungry, but I can easily have much more than I already had." Said James.

"You're a boy. Boys eat like pigs." Teased Lily.

"No offense, please. 'm not in the mood." Said James bored.

"I know… you must be drunk after all those butterbeers. I'm a little drunk too… I don't know if I told you, but I can't stand alcohol… it makes me say and do everything I don't want to."

"Vino invera." Lily went on "It means that wine, or alcohol makes you just spit all the truth. That's what alcohol makes. Usually, people prefer to keep their secrets. Cheers to alcohol!!!"

Lily seemed to be much altered by drinking only a butterbeer than James, who had five.

He just glanced at her. "Evans, I'll sleep a little."

As James said it, he walked to the bed and laid on it. As he did it, Lily walked to the bed and laid opposite him. Next where his head rested, there was her feet, and next where her head rested, there was his feet.

Under the effect of alcohol, Lily wasn't even a bit embarrassed, but James… he was embarrassed like he hasn't ever been in his whole life. The vision of a half-naked Lily was too disturbing.

So, he sat down, and was about to leave the bed when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I have already eaten. I can't sleep alone. I'll have nightmares." Whispered Lily in her altered by alcohol voice.

"It's your business, Evans." Said James firmly "You have a rank smell of feet and I can't sleep."

"Liar." Said Lily in a sing-song small voice "You just don't want to fall to temptation."

James opened his mouth to reply, but Lily was faster "you surely didn't have to bother with it. I'm Lily Daisy Evans, a virgin, and even drunk, I myself couldn't fall to temptation. Even when the temptation is your dead sexy self. It's every girls dream to enter in a church wearing white… and you would never marry me."

A slight smile showed up on James's face.

"Don't be so happy, James Harold Potter." She said "Did you think I didn't know your middle name? I know everything about you, Potter. Anyway, I would never admit I love you…"

James's jaw dropped. He wanted to hear more, but he couldn't.

"Come on, Evans, you're drunk. It doesn't make any sense. You really need some sleep." Said James dryly.

He didn't need to ask it to her twice. She was already sleeping. Sleeping like an angel.

James decided to give her a hangover potion. The problem was… 

1-Where would he find the ingredients?

_2-_He was terrible dealing with potions.__

_3-_He didn't remember very well how to make the potion.__

_4-_He was terrible dealing with potions.__

_5-_Lily was sleeping and it wasn't really a good thing waking up drunk people.__

_6-_Did I mention that James was terrible dealing with potions?__

Even though all those things, James decided to make the hangover potion to Lily, after all, it was quite disturbing to have a half-naked drunk Lily alone with him in a cabin aside of the world.

The potion was kind of simple… since what he remembered, he needed just newt plant, voracious vomit savage shells and unicorn milk.

Bingo! He had with him newt plant and voracious vomit savage shells, but… what about the unicorn milk?

Something occurred to him, and he walked towards the cupboard, and opened it. Coincidently, for his lucky, there was there a goblet full of unicorn milk.

He picked up the goblet and walked towards the caldron.

"How much voracious vomit shells do this potion need?" he thought out loud "The way Evans is drunk, I'd tell the potion will need all the sack."

So he put the whole goblet of unicorn milk, and half sack of newt plant in the cauldron and let those things there for a quarter of hour.

From the cauldron came a cocoa smell, which wasn't terrible as James expected, and the color of the liquid that remained there was kinda sea blue. It looked like, James thought, Aunt Rosella's blueberry jelly (which was, according to him and his cousins, quite terrible).

He used the unicorn milk goblet (there was nothing more there) to put the jelly blue liquid.

"Wake up, you're sleeping like a log!" shouted James.

"Mmm…?" moaned Lily lazily.

"Wake up, you sloth!" said James "I've got something to your drunkenness… it's a hangover potion… you won't be perfectly well, it will be normal to feel nausea or something like that, since I'm not a perfect potion maker, but, except for that, you'll feel much better and will not act this way… it's really too strange."

"Leave me alone, Potter! I want to sleep!" said Lily

"Come on, Evans!" called James "I know you're faily annoying, but I have to admit that's better to tease and to be teased by you than to be in this cottage while it's raining and nobody come here to rescue us than to be totally quiet doing nothing. Come on, wake up!"

"Okay… okay… what's that in this goblet?" asked Lily

"I already told you it's a hangover potion." Said James annoyed

"You're lucky I'm thirsty. Because if I weren't , I would never drink this thing." Said Lily

"Thing? It's a hangover potion." Shouted James

"Whatever." Said Lily, picking up the goblet and swallowing the blue liquid that was inside it. "Yuck! What did you put in this milk shake, Potter?"

"It's not a milk shake, Evans! It's a HANGOVER potion!" yelled James.

Suddenly, Lily's face became green, then blue, then purple, then red, then pink and then white again.

"JAMES POTTER! Are you trying to poison me?" she yelled just after she came back to her normal self "Because if you are… you are really bad at it! As you're seeing, I'm totally alive!"

"Very funny, Evans." Said James blankly "Anyway, I just bring you back to your normal and annoying self."

"What?" asked Lily confused

A ghost of a smile adorned James's face. "You can't believe the rubbish you said, Evans."

"What?" asked Lily astonished

"You told me you were madly in love with me and that…"

"I did what?" shouted Lily

"Just kidding." Said James.

Lily felt a immense relief.

"But you said you would never admit you love me." Said James seriously.

Lily blushed. _Goddamit! Why did I have to drink that damn butterbeer? _"Of course I would never admit it." She said firmly.

James became pale. "W-what?"

Lily looked pleased with James's reaction. "… as I was saying before you interrupted me… I would never admit I loved you because I don't love you. In fact, I hate you Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah." Said James a bit disappointed.

"So, you woke me up and gave me this nasty potion for what?" asked Lily.

"Mmm… let's do something. I mean… you're really annoying, but I'd like to do something as a pastime. A game , for an example." Said James.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily suspiciously "No sex games."

"As if I wanted o play a game like that with you." Said James

"Okay, then. Do you have a suggestion?" asked Lily

"Er… what about truth or dare?" suggested James.

"With you? I can't imagine what would you dare me to do…" said Lily.

"Great idea… I could ask you to kiss a blast-ended skrewt." Said James, and Lily made a face "But… I wouldn't do this. I would feel pity for the poor animal."

"Very funny." Said Lily "But, okay, I'd love to make you swim the lake now, in the winter… and possibly, make the Giant Squib eat you… but the poor animal would have an indigestion."

"So, I'll get the bottle… there are six butterbeer bottles here." Said James.

"Wait!" said Lily "How will I know you won't lie?"

"How will _I_ know _you_ won't lie?" asked James

"I've got an idea." Said Lily "What about a truth potion?"

"Truth potions are forbidden by the Ministry." Said James "We can be sent to Azkaban."

"Come on, Potter…" said Lily "I'm not talking about Veritaserum, which's really painful. I'm talking about Veradita, an old truth potion that makes you spit the truth… it's much more inoffensive than Veritaserum. Veradita just make you say the truth, but as if it was voluntary. It doesn't hurt."

"So why don't the Ministry use it?" asked James

"Because You-Know-Who's followers dark mark makes them immune to Veradita… because Veradita's very light… that's why Flamel create Veritaserum. As you should know, Veritaserum can fight the Dark Mark powers." 

"And how can I know you aren't immune to Veradita?" said James "You could easily be a Death Eater…"

"Go to hell, Potter." Said Lily seriously "It's more likely you to be a Death Eater than me. Anyway, I kinda think you aren't that evil."

"Okay, but how are we going to make it?" asked James.

"Good point." Said Lily. _If this cupboard is what I'm thinking, I know exactly where to find it. And I won't even need to prepare it. _"Er… I think I saw a bottle of Veradita in the cupboard."

"Are you sure?" asked James "I'm almost totally sure there wasn't anything more there."

"Really? I'm absolutely sure there _was_ a Veradita bottle there." Said Lily.

"I'll check it." Said James.

"Nooooo! Wait! I'll check it." Said Lily anxiously.

"Calm down, Evans!" said James astonished "I'll let you go to the cupboard. No need to be so desperate.I do not make a point of going to a insignificant cupboard."

"Thanks." Said Lily calmly.

She walked towards the cupboard nervously. _I wish desperately a Veradita Potion. I wish a Veradita Potion._

She walked the whole way to the cupboard (which wasn't long in fact) wishing it.

Then, she took a deep breath and opened the cupboard's door. There was nothing inside it.

She didn't give up. She took another deep breath and closed the door. Then she opened it. Nothing again. She closed the door, and opened again. Nothing. 

"What happened, Evans?" asked James curiously "Are you playing to open and close the door. Ow! That's cute… you remember my baby cousin Elaine.

"Shut up, Potter!" shouted Lily annoyed.

Then she opened furiously the cupboard door, and finely, miraculously, there was a bottle with a white label with this word written in green letter: _Veradita._

Lily felt much relieved. She picked up the bottle and walked towards James. But something occurred to her, and she walked back. She opened the cupboard again, and there was there two goblets.

She reached out for the big sack where all Kent's ingredients were. "What are you doing, Evans?" asked James.

"Er… nothing… I'm just putting something more in the potion. It's too old, and I need something for it to work."

James, who didn't understand almost nothing about Potions, find it normal.

She put a clove of magic garlic in one of the goblets, and filled both them with Veradita.

"It's here." She told James handing him the non-magic garlic potion "Er… one thing: the rule is that when we ask true, the other person is supposed to ask only questions which the answers can be yes or no, okay?"

"Okay." He answered calmly.

"So, let's drink the potion." Said Lily

He took his goblet suspiciously and swallowed it. Lily did the same, but made a face. James find it strange, since the potion's taste was quite good.

"So, let's start." Said Lily happily "Give me the bottle."

"No, I'll turn it." Said James.

"No problem." Said Lily

James picked up the bottle, and turned it around. It whirled for some seconds, and finally, stopped pointing at Lily. "Truth or dare, Potter?"

"Truth" he said

"Are you really not a virgin?"

He blushed.

"I already told you, Evans. DO I have to answer it again?"

"Yeah,you told me, but you weren't under the Veradita spell. I want the truth now." Said Lily

"Why?" asked him

"Because I want to embarrass you. Isn't it obvious?" said Lily

He really couldn't lie now. The spell made him spit the truth… "N-no… In fact, I'm a virgin…"

Lily laughed out loud, and a sensation of relief was felt by her. James went even redder. And he couldn't even invent anything now, like a pretext, because he couldn't lie. "So that talk about no teenager was virgin in the 70s was just idle talk…" she said pleased.

He turned the bottle again, but this time, it pointed at him.

"Now, I'll ask." Said him "Truth or dare, Evans?"

"Truth." She answered "I'm not crazy to ask dare to you."

"And you, are you really a virgin?"

She didn't need the spell to say the truth "Yeah, I am."

He faked a laugh, but he felt relief.

He turned the bottle, and it pointed at him again. "Truth or dare, Evans?"

"Truth." She said.

"Okay, then" he said "So, why do you hate me?"

"W-what, Potter?" said Lily astonished "You are supposed only to ask me yes or no questions."

"But I'm breaking the rules, we didn't make any spell against breaking this rule." He said "Come on, why do you hate me?"

"You're ridiculous, Potter." Said Lily

"Whatever, but you'll only stand up when you answer my question. I'm not too stupid in Potions like you think I am." He said.

"It's not fair." Said Lily in a small voice. _I'm not under the spell… I put magic garlic in my potion, but I can't say it… it's even more unfair than asking it._

"If you hate me so much like you keep telling me you do, it shouldn't be so hard." Said James.

"I didn't want to take hours with just an answer, Potter." Said Lily "But, I'll tell you why I hate you so much. You're terribly obnoxious, terribly annoying, terribly ugly, and even though that, you have the biggest ego I've ever seen."

Those sentences hurt him, and it was visible. It made Lily say "I didn't want to hurt you, but you asked me to."

If James ever had any doubts about Lily hating him, now he didn't have any. After all, she was under a truth potion spell. And now he discovered that she didn't tell him the truth about the potion. It hurt, contradictorily what she told him, but it wasn't a physical pain. It was inside, deep inside. He took a deep breath, but couldn't say anything like _I wouldn't ever be hurt by hearing this from you_, because he couldn't lie now, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to lie. And he wasn't even sure whether he liked her or not. He was just sure that he hated her. And it was strange, because he always thought he hated her, he never lied about it. But maybe, what he thought that was hate, wasn't. And it was strange. If it wasn't hate, what it was? The only thing he knew was that what he felt about her was something big, something that kept making his heart beat faster. Something that kept making him want to pull pranks on her. Something that make him happy making her nervous. If it wasn't hate, what it was? He only knew it hurt, it hurt too much.

"You can turn the bottle, Evans." He said in a small voice.

Lily was also feeling kinda guilty fordoing it, but a little voice in her head kept saying _He just looks hurt because his ego can't accept somebody really doesn't like him._

The worst thing was that… she doesn't exactly doesn't like him…

She whirled the bottle, and it stopped pointing at her. "Truth or dare, Potter?"

James didn't want to answer anything now, after all, she could question something he was afraid of hearing himself say, so he said "Dare."

Suddenly, she started feeling ill, and her head went pink, then purple, then blue, green, and white again.

"I dare you to…" said Lily, in her altered by alcohol tone of voice. "I dare you to kiss me."

_To be continued…_

_ _

_ _

_Wow! I took a whole month to write it! Sorry, people… but school is getting harder and if I don't study…_

_Well, this story may have lots and lots of grammar and spelling mistakes, but my beta-reader just vanished…_

_Anyway, I'd like to thank her for the time she always spend correcting my fanfics._

_About the story, I don't know if it's good now, something keeps telling me I murdered my best fanfic. Is it too vulgar? Please, I beg you for a review, I've got 49 for the last chapter, and I won't be satisfied enough to post the next chapter without at least 20 for this chapter…_

_Oh! I also love to get e-mail, please, I beg you to e-mail me to… [herm_potter@yahoo.com][1] _

LOVE,

The girl Who Lives**__**

   [1]: mailto:herm_potter@yahoo.com



	3. Of Love Denials and Proposals

Potter vs

**Potter vs. Evans – Chapter 3 – Of Love Denials and Proposals**

> > When James heard what Lily said, he couldn't guess it was drunkenness, for he gave her a hangover potion. But he couldn't think it was her normal self, either. "C-can y-you r-repeat, please?" he stuttered, still astonished. 
>> 
>> Lily seemed much comfortable, as if she and James were full-dressed and old friends. "You heard. I said I dare you to kiss me." 
>> 
>> James's eyes seemed to jump of its orbs. "W-what?" 
>> 
>> "Listen, Potter, I don't have all the time. Will you kiss me or not? But remember you have to do what I ask you as a dare. Remember the game's rules." 
>> 
>> "I… I…" 
>> 
>> "Don't you want to kiss me?" 
>> 
>> Truth was sucked from his throat, from his heart. "Indeed, I do want to kiss you, but I can't. We're enemies, don't you remember?" 
>> 
>> "Indeed we're enemies, but still, we can kiss." 
>> 
>> "You're mad." 
>> 
>> "Yes, I'm mad, but still, you have to kiss me." 
>> 
>> James walked near her, and touched his lips faintly on her cheek, and as if it was very cold, he soon removed his mouth from her cheek. 
>> 
>> Lily seemed to be indignant. "So it's the best the famous kisser James Potter can do? I guess I'll have to teach you some things." 
>> 
>> Before he could say anything, her lips were touching his, and before he could breathe or move, he was kissing back. 
>> 
>> Neither James nor Lily could tell how much time they stayed that way, doing what they were doing, but it was indeed too much time for the alcohol altered state, in which Lily were, ended. As it happened, Lily just find herself… _in Potter's arms being kissed by him? _
>> 
>> It could only be another of those exquisite dreams, but it wasn't of course, since none of her dreams were so real, and, after all, she couldn't be kissing James Potter! 
>> 
>> So, before she could even think, she pulled her arms away from James's back, and used them to push him away from her. 
>> 
>> He looked dazed and sheepish. She looked astonished and embarrassed. 
>> 
>> **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, POTTER?" **she screamed at the top of her lungs. 
>> 
>> James seemed not to believe in what he was hearing. After what happened, that moment, it had been magic, but not magic as they used to do magic, but a most powerful kind of magic in which he could feel himself out of the world, and at the same time, the most happy being in it, after everything how could Lily be so Lilyish again? And after asking the kiss as a dare, and after being the one who pulled him into the kiss, how could she? 
>> 
>> "Hey! It was your dare!" he said in the most serious and non-kidding tone he could. 
>> 
>> "My dare? You're lying, of course. I wouldn't never ever ask you to… to… to do what you've already done." 
>> 
>> "You asked me to kiss you. I kissed you on the cheek, and then, you pulled me into this kiss. And I'm not lying. I can't, did you forget it?" 
>> 
>> Lily blushed and said very, very faintly "Well, but I can't quite remember anything. Maybe I was still drunk." 
>> 
>> "Impossible," said James "I gave you some of my hangover potion" 
>> 
>> "Some potion you made, Potter. And we both know how greatly you deal with potions" she said sarcastically trying to sound annoying. 
>> 
>> He bent his head sadly; she felt an urge to embrace him, but she restrained herself. 
>> 
>> "Potter…" she began, but he told her by gestures to keep her mouth shut; but it wasn't likely for Lily Evans to obey James Potter's orders. "Potter," she continued, and James didn't make any objection for her speaking "Potter, let's stop this game, shall we?" 
>> 
>> He shrugged, and said "That's okay by me." 
>> 
>> Lily had never ever seen James Potter so quiet and miserable in her whole life. It made her feel something inside her chest, which she supposed it was her heart, although she didn't thought at the moment she had a heart, for letting James stay so miserable. But she wouldn't do anything. She couldn't. She had her pride. 
>> 
>> "Er… Potter…?" she began again, a bit constrained, trying to engage conversation, but he didn't seem inclined to talk. To say the truth, neither was she. They didn't want to look each other into the eyes. 
>> 
>> "What, Evans?" he asked, almost automatically. 
>> 
>> "What time is it?" 
>> 
>> He pulled his wrist closer to his face, but something unexpected was happening. His watch's hands seemed to be running a hundred times as fast as usual. 
>> 
>> "I guess it's the same thing that happened to my watch. This place doesn't seem to give us a notion of time." Said Lily. 
>> 
>> "It may be." Said James, without looking at her. 
>> 
>> "I guess it's better for us to leave here." 
>> 
>> "Maybe." 
>> 
>> Lily seemed irritated. "Yuck! Could you please stop talking nonsense? Everything you say is may be, maybe." 
>> 
>> James too was indignant. "Could you please stop being so Evans? I hate your inquiries so much. You talk as if we were old friends, and I'll tell you something, I'd rather be eaten by a hippogriff than spend a night like this with you!" he snapped, and suddenly realized that the truth potion's effect seemed to have ended. 
>> 
>> Lily was hurt, but didn't show it. She just said, "I'll prepare another hangover potion, for I don't want to act weird again. I guess your potion made me do things I wouldn't ever do." 
>> 
>> "Do whatever you want, just don't direct your word towards me." 
>> 
>> "I'd rather kiss Snape." She stopped, and went on "But I guess I did something worse: kissing you." 
>> 
>> It was the first time James actually looked at her after the kiss incident. "Let's forget it, okay? It was just a truth or dare game, but nobody needs to know it." 
>> 
>> She nodded in agreement. "I guess I need to sleep." She said, and he shrugged. 
>> 
>> She seemed to realize just now that she was wearing only underwear, and blushed. She laid on the bed, and covered herself with the sheets. 
>> 
>> ** **
>> 
>> **You love him! You love him! **
>> 
>> _Pray it's not my stupid subconscious again! _
>> 
>> **I'm a part of you, dear. **
>> 
>> _Well, I can't deny I don't dislike him. _
>> 
>> **That's a good beginning. **
>> 
>> _I actually HATE him. If I didn't, why should I be always willing to make him nervous? _
>> 
>> **That's your unique way to call his attention. **
>> 
>> _You think it. I don't. _
>> 
>> **I'm you, Lily. But I'm just a _part_ of you. **
>> 
>> _Are you the sense or the sensibility? _
>> 
>> **Well, you'll have to guess what am I. **
>> 
>> _Will I? _
>> 
>> **Yep. **
>> 
>> _Bless me! I have to discover what I feel towards Potter, and then I have to discover which thing are you… that's too much for a sixteen years old girl's head! _
>> 
>> **You already know. **
>> 
>> _Do I? _
>> 
>> **Yep. **
>> 
>> _Could you please stop saying so many yeps? It's giving me a headache! _
>> 
>> **So stop asking dull questions. **
>> 
>> _Okay, but if I really loved James… I mean, Potter, why should I be so happy in making him nervous or irritated? _
>> 
>> **I told you! It's your way to call his attention! **
>> 
>> _But he does the same to me. _
>> 
>> **Maybe he does hate you. I can't tell his feelings, for like you, I don't know them. But truth is that it's possible that he loves you. **
>> 
>> _It's possible but it's not probable. It's also possible that I'm in love with Snape, but it's not probable at all! _
>> 
>> **Very true. **
>> 
>> _Hey! You had to argue with me! _
>> 
>> **No, I don't. I'll stop saying exactly what you want to hear but don't like to admit. Turn me off. **
>> 
>> _With pleasure, ma'am. _
>> 
>> And Lily finally slept. 
>> 
>> ** 
>> 
>> James was still sitting on the floor, feeling the heat from the fireplace, and thinking about… _Evans?! _
>> 
>> He shook his head firmly determined not to think about her. 
>> 
>> _Potter, Potter, do you forget what she is? Your enemy! You aren't suppose to have this kind of thoughts about her, _he thought to himself, _Yeah, but she's really a cutie. _
>> 
>> He shook his head again, and tried to wake up from this dream (A/N James is warning me now that it's a nightmare. Shut up, James, everybody knows you are going to end up with her!). 
>> 
>> He turned his neck and lifted his face to see her better. _Not bad. Not bad, really._ He shook his head again, and looked to the other side, much farther than her. 
>> 
>> _Potter, you have a girlfriend and thousands of unofficial affairs. Why are you thinking about Evans? _He asked himself mentally, although he already knew the answer: _Because she's the only girl in Hogwarts who wouldn't ever found a James Potter's fan club; because she is different from the others; because she kisses better than any other girl; because she's the prettiest girl in Hogwarts; because she's special; because… HEY! What am I thinking! She must have given me a love potion or something. But I'm not in love with her. I just can't be. Even with potions… _
>> 
>> **What's the thing you most value in a girl?**, a tiny voice inside his head asked him. _That's easy, _he thought, _nice breasts… but, well, many girls have nice breasts, so it isn't anything very special. The right girl, I mean right to date and have a good relationship, not the one I would spend the rest of my life because I won't marry nor would I live with the same woman for ages, but the right girl would be a clever one, who tried less to please me, I mean… almost all the girls in this school do everything to please me, and it's annoying sometimes. I like being surprised. _
>> 
>> **Like you are with Evans?**_, Er… she kinda surprises me sometimes, but… _
>> 
>> **Do you hate her?**_, Sure! _
>> 
>> **What do you most hate about her?**_, well, she's always doing things I don't expect, she always argues with me, she always do everything to make me nervous… _
>> 
>> **So she displeases you?**_ True. _
>> 
>> **You already said the thing you most value in a girl is her being not always trying to please you, it means displease, you also said you don't like girls who doesn't surprise you;**__**What's the conclusion? **_Maybe I… NO! That's impossible. _
>> 
>> **Not much, actually.**_ I! HATE! EVANS! I! WOULD! RATHER! KISS! SNAPE'S! BUTT! THAN! LIKE! HER! _
>> 
>> **You know what?**__**Love and hate are almost the same. Love can become hate so easily. A person who loves another, can, from night to day, start hating the other. You hate her just because you two are so alike. You hate her because everything she does is different from what the other girls do. You actually don't hate her. **_Maybe I kinda don't hate her… but I can't. _
>> 
>> _ _
>> 
>> ** 
>> 
>> Lily looked like an angel while she slept, thought James, not even a bit alike the Lily he knew… sometimes pulling pranks on him, sometimes doing nothing but study, sometimes kissing him?! Well, it happened once, but for him, it happened thousands of times, in his dreams… or in his nightmares, like he preferred to say, although he actually didn't say anything, for he didn't want to be teased about it. While asleep, Lily had a calmness that only babies have; much different from Lily while awake, who was always hyper energetic and doing all and everything. 
>> 
>> She twinkled some time before actually opening her eyes, then she yawned and stretched her limbs. Then she saw James. 
>> 
>> "Potter!", Lily complained astonished, pulling the sheets to cover herself, "what the hell are you doing here in my room?" 
>> 
>> "Shush!" he whispered. "We are in the cabin, forgot it?" 
>> 
>> "Ow." She complained again, "I guess I was dreaming." 
>> 
>> "Certainly. You also talked during your sleep." 
>> 
>> She widened her eyes and blushed. "I did what?" _Oh, God! Maybe I said something I wasn't supposed to? Pray, let a lightning hit me this very moment. _
>> 
>> "You muttered 'James, James' all the time." He said, grinning. 
>> 
>> "Ow, did I?", she asked again, stopping to blush. She understood he didn't actually listen at anything at all, for she didn't say 'James, James' anytime in the dream; she said something like 'you won't take Harry'… she didn't know why, but she kept having this dream over and over. Maybe it happened in another incarnation? Probably it did not. "I guess you're mistaken, for I said I had a dream, not a _nightmare." _
>> 
>> "Okay, seriously…" he started. 
>> 
>> "What?", she asked impatiently. 
>> 
>> "You snore…", he said, "and you also drool." 
>> 
>> "I don't!", she shouted nervously. 
>> 
>> "Oh, yes, you do." 
>> 
>> "No, I don't!" 
>> 
>> "Okay, what were you dreaming?" 
>> 
>> "I don't drool, nor do I snore!" 
>> 
>> "Okay, okay, I was just kidding, but what or who do you dream about?" 
>> 
>> "It's none of your business." 
>> 
>> He rolled his eyes. "Look, Evans. I'm trying to make this pernicious day a little bit more pleasant, and I would be glad if you helped just a bit. I know you hate me, but let's just pretend we are friends. Just as a pastime. We can be Potter and Evans again after they rescue us, but can we be just Lily and James now?" 
>> 
>> She glanced at him, suspicious and astonished, and somewhere in his eyes she found he really wanted to be in good terms with her… at least that moment. 
>> 
>> "Okay," she said, offering her hand to shake. 
>> 
>> James picked her hand using his own, and, instead of shaking it, he kissed it. Lily instantaneously pulled her hand back. 
>> 
>> "What?" James asked. 
>> 
>> She shrugged, pretending to be more comfortable. "So… let's see if our clothes are dried? I guess we are here for a long time now. Long enough at least to dry the clothes, since they are near the fire." 
>> 
>> She wrapped herself with the sheets and walked over to the fireplace. James walked after her. "What?", she said, astonished, "They are wetter than before!", and turning to James, "Do you have anything to do with it?" 
>> 
>> He shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't soak my own robes," he said, pointing at them, which were as wet as her clothes. "Nor would I soak your clothes. It's visual pollution to see you half-naked." He said, and then stopped to see Lily's reaction. Although he didn't actually find her being half-naked unpleasant, he loved to tease her. He liked to see the effect his words had on her. 
>> 
>> But she seemed not to care for it now, at least not verbally, for she always argued with him and now she didn't say a word. James didn't know whether she preferred to ignore him or if she really didn't care. 
>> 
>> "So," he continued, "What were you dreaming about?" 
>> 
>> "Well, I was dreaming about Sirius.", she lied. 
>> 
>> James turned his face, for he didn't want her to see the expression he made. But it was useless; she took notice of it. "Are you jealous?", she asked. 
>> 
>> James gulped, and answered rather too quickly, pretending not to understand the question in its total meaning "Of course not, why would I be jealous of Sirius? He gets many girls, and I never felt jealous for any. We don't have this friendship jealous, I know to separate things." 
>> 
>> She took a deep breath of courage to say, "I meant to ask you if you felt jealous about _me_." 
>> 
>> "No," he said, "Why would I?" 
>> 
>> She seemed kind of hurt "Yeah, why would you?" 
>> 
>> They've stayed quiet for some time. James has broken the silence. "Evans…?" 
>> 
>> She pretended not to hear, and started singing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her "Are you sleeping?/ Are you sleeping?" 
>> 
>> "Evans…?", he repeated, this time more anxious. 
>> 
>> "Brother John/ Brother John…" 
>> 
>> Again, she pretended not to hear, and sang her lullaby louder. "Sleep into the morning/ Sleep into the morning…" 
>> 
>> "EVANS!", he shouted. 
>> 
>> She stopped singing the song exact in the "Ding, Dang, Dong" part. 
>> 
>> "What, Potter?" 
>> 
>> "Nothing," he said grimly, so she went on with her lullaby. 
>> 
>> There was a loud silence again. So loud they could not bother it. 
>> 
>> "Evans!" "Potter!", they said (James and Lily respectively) at the same time, and blushed vigorously. 
>> 
>> "What?", they asked together again, and just didn't blush again because they were still very red. 
>> 
>> "You first," said Lily. 
>> 
>> "Please, you first." 
>> 
>> "No, you." 
>> 
>> "Okay… I didn't mean that," he said looking at the floor, "I actually do." 
>> 
>> "Do what?" 
>> 
>> "You know…", he lifted his head and looked into her eyes "I do feel jealous about you and Sirius." 
>> 
>> Lily looked puzzled, and, somehow, unhappy. "You mean you two have this friendship jealousy?" 
>> 
>> "No!", James almost shouted. He was almost there, and Lily had to discourage him exactly now! He pulled her by her shoulders. "You know what I mean, Evans. You're just pretending not to." 
>> 
>> She pushed him. She looked as if she was holding a smile, and at the same time, wishing him not to have ever said that. "Y-you m-mean… y-you a-a-and I… I a-and y-yo-you?" 
>> 
>> He nodded shyly. 
>> 
>> "Nonsense! I think now you're the one who's drunk!" 
>> 
>> He laughed nervously and said, as if there was another person in the room but Lily "Whoa! She asks me if I do feel jealous because of her, and when I answer that I really do, she says I'm drunk." 
>> 
>> "Potter, just imagine… what would all the people in Hogwarts say if we… you know what!" 
>> 
>> "To hell all the people in Hogwarts!", he shouted rather nervous "We don't even know if we're ever going to live this Goddamn place, and if we're ever going to see the 'people in Hogwarts' again." 
>> 
>> "I know but…" 
>> 
>> "You know but it's nonsense, isn't it?", he said, "I really agree with you. I don't know what happened to me. I'm really sorry. Don't tell anybody, or I'll be teased until death.", he laughed nervously "Well, look to whom I'm asking it! Exactly to the one who teases me more in that damn school!" 
>> 
>> "And I'm your best friend's girlfriend!", said Lily, with false morality. 
>> 
>> "Yeah, and I have a girlfriend who I was planning to propose to in the Yule Ball!", he said, half-lying, for he never intended to marry, but he decided to in this very moment of Lily's refusal. 
>> 
>> Lily gulped. "Were you?" 
>> 
>> "Yeah, you know, I'm the last Potter, and I have to give grandchildren to my folks." 
>> 
>> "Very true," she said sadly. "But you're only 16!" 
>> 
>> "I'm going to be 17 next month and… what's the matter? I'm not going to marry now, I'm just going to be engaged." 
>> 
>> "Well, it's your life, your decisions." 
>> 
>> "Exactly. I think being alone in this cabin may have made me feel odd about you and about me… but that was just it. I'm really very much sorry." 
>> 
>> "Okay," said she, hiding a tear that had just rolled across her right cheek. 
>> 
>> ** 
>> 
>> Much time had passed since their last talk. Lily was sitting on the bed, and he was sitting at the table; she was looking out window; he was looking out another. 
>> 
>> It was at this very moment that the cabins door, which none of them was looking at, opened, making a huge noise. Both Lily and James looked at it. 

** 

To be continued… 

_ _

A/N: Thanks Shanleigh for your beta reading (I've already uploaded the corrected version). I'd like to give also special thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapters and apologies to StarChildHermione86 and Pool. Thanks to everybody for their patience. 

The Girl Who Lives – [herm_potter@yahoo.com][1]

_ _

   [1]: mailto:herm_potter@yahoo.com



	4. Lily-Lover

Potter vs

_I have the fifth chapter done… I won't upload it before I get 180 reviews… so… it depends on you… REVIEW!!!_

Potter vs. Evans – Chapter 4 – Lily-Lover

** **

It was Hagrid. "Hagrid! We're so lucky to see you! I thought I might die, and then you showed up!" Lily ran towards Hagrid, who looked embarrassed, because she was in underwear. As she noticed his being embarrassed, she got embarrassed too. "Ow, sorry, my clothes… they are…"

But she couldn't finish her sentence. After Hagrid and Fang, Sirius Black and Konstanze Angelkort entered the room. Lily didn't know where to hide her face, and blushed freely Konstanze was really astonished and jealous and angry, but she ran to James, embraced him tightly and kissed him over and over on the lips… and for Lily's unconscious rage, James was kissing back!

"Hey," said Sirius playfully with a finger on her chin, turning her head to him and said, "I'm here!" Lily grinned, and Sirius whispered, between held laughter "What were you two doing? Playing strip poker?" But Lily didn't answer; she just kissed him.

James, who differently from Konstanze wasn't shutting his eyes, watched the scene in a mixture of feelings he couldn't describe. But he was hurt, it was undeniable, and Lily felt a strange pleasure at the look of that, but pretended not to see it. James grabbed Konstanze's hand and walked towards the cabin's door, but Konstanze stopped and said "Hey, James," she said the word 'James' in a way only she could, as if she was the owner of it "Are you going to leave this dirty place wearing only… these?" she was pointing at his boxers.

"Ow…" he muttered, but didn't blush.

"Well, well, well, James Harold Potter…" her tone was reproachful, "In the warmth of seeing you again, I almost forgot to ask you what does it mean?"

"What?"

"You being half-naked in the same deserted room as Lily Evans."

"Well… it was the power of the circumstances, you know…"

"The circumstances of being alone with a girl? Don't tell me anything…" she was hurt and even more angry, "I'm old enough to that bees and birds chatting."

"No! It's not like it seems to be. I am just this way because of there was a storm and my clothes were soaked and…"

"James! Don't try to fool me! There wasn't any storm, it wasn't even drizzling!"

"How come not?", James asked confused "I can swear it was raining hard!"

She crossed her arms in suspicion. "James Harold Potter, if I didn't know you, I'd say you were mad and are having hallucinations, but as I _do _know you, I'll say you are attempting to FOOL ME. And believe me, I won't be fooled."

But James was way too confused "I swear it was raining! If you don't trust me, you can ask Evans."

"Oh… if you were cheating on me exactly with her, do you think she is the kind of person I would ask for an alibi? I think not," and she turned on her heels, hoping to be followed by him.

"You know what, Konstanze? If you don't trust me, we'd better break up," he told her, knowing she would apologize to him the next moment, "I think every relationship is based on trust, and I really trusted you trusted me with all your heart, but if you don't, I don't think we can be together."

But she wasn't hearing "Huh?"

James was fairly tired to repeat it all, so he said "Nothing, hon. Just forget it. You know I wouldn't ever touch her, she's way too ugly and I hate her way too much, you know."

She couldn't resist, "Oh, James…" and kissed him on the lips.

Lily, who was near, watched the scene in disgust, "How can a girl be so dumb?". Sirius looked at her, and asked, "Why's she dumb?"

"How can she believe James Potter?"

"Why wouldn't she? Was he lying when he said nothing happened?", asked Sirius. Lily punched him playfully, with a huge effort not to blush "Of course not, you asshole. He was telling the truth, but she wasn't supposed to believe knowing what he is."

"Well," whispered Sirius, "Let's stop talking about them, shall we?" And Lily answered with a kiss on his lips.

James avoided looking at it, and walked towards his robes, that were surprisingly totally dry. He put them on quickly, walked over Konstanze, put his arms around her shoulders and walked out of the door, and – James thought he was going mad as he saw it – it was not the stormy outside of the cabin, but a corridor at Hogwarts. 

**

"They're gone, Lil," Sirius told her, "Now you can tell me what actually happened." She was putting on her robes, which was quite embarrassing since Sirius was watching her, and although she wasn't naked; wearing bra and panties in front of a boy wasn't a normal circumstance to a schoolgirl like her.

"Sirius, my dearest…" she started sweetly and sarcastically, "As I told you before, I and Potter didn't do anything. Trust me." He shrugged and said, "So what did you do the whole time you two spent there?'

"Well, we…we…" Lily didn't know what to say. She didn't want to talk about their common meal, her being drunk, and their truth or dare game, nor about her and James kissing, so she decided to omit some things, "Well, we've spent the whole night sitting at…"

"Night? What do you mean by night? You were away from the castle since yesterday's evening to now, which means you've been stuck here for almost 24 hours!"

"Twenty four hours?" she asked astonished, "God! That explains why our watches' hands were running much faster than usual!" But when Sirius turned to see her watch, it was perfectly normally showing it was half past nine. She looked puzzled. "What? I can't understand it! First Konstanze tells Potter it wasn't even drizzling while we faced a storm. Then our clothes are completely dried while ten minutes ago they were all soaked. Then, what supposed to be a simple night is a whole day, and my and Potter's wrecked watches are now working perfectly. What now? My name is not Lily Evans but Fidel Castro?" Sirius laughed mockingly and said, "Well, your name is not Fidel Castro as far as I am concerned."

She breathed in relief, and Sirius went on, "But soon you are not to be Lily Evans anymore… but Lily Potter." She slapped him once again, and he exclaimed "Whoa, Lily-Lily, you love to hit me, don't you?"

And she smiled devilishly.

**

When Lily entered the Great Hall, everybody who were dining, seemed to know every little detail of her and James's staying alone in that cabin. Sirius's arm was around her shoulders, and everybody looked at them suspiciously.

"Perfect," she whispered to Sirius, "Now everybody will start saying that I am nine months pregnant with Potter's son," Sirius laughed mockingly, "Well, my dearest Lily-Lily, you're so thin that nobody can even say you're one month pregnant," She smiled. "But we can always shut them up," and he kissed her.

A certain Hillary Weathers, from Hufflepuff, stood up as if she wasn't hungry anymore and made her way back to her common room. But nobody realized it.

James Potter, however, didn't _seem_ to care about it, although his insides were burning and screaming shouts of jealousy; he just turned to the girl in his left, who happened to be his own girlfriend and asked to talk to her in private.

**

"Well, as I was telling you all," said Lily between mouthfuls of pumpkin juice, "It was quite scary. And for worse, I was there with Potter."

"Oh!" everybody exclaimed, and she went on "But since I am Gryffindor, I was brave. I stood there, facing my worst enemy for hours and hours until my saviors," she blew a kiss at Sirius, who wasn't looking even a bit pleased with her talking about everything so stupidly, "coming at that place."

"Oh!" everybody exclaimed again, and they all would be silent if it hadn'tbeen for Lucia raising her voice "Look, Lily, I don't want to take off your merits, but… what other option did you have but facing your _enemy?"_

Lily blushed so little nobody really noticed, and said, "Well, anyways, it was a brave act, wasn't it? I could've turned him into a rat, but I knew how to keep myself calm."

"Lily, I think we've all had enough," said Sirius finally, and Lily could see he was frowning, "Let's go back to the common room."

She answered, although she knew she had no option but agreeing – if she disagreed, she would have to go there anyway – so she did what was more sensible, "Of course, Sirius."

And she had not even time to say goodbye to her listeners, for Sirius pulled her by her arm and practically dragged her out of the Great Hall.

**

"Er… Konstanze?" said an hesitant James. He was going to propose to her.

"What, my love?" she asked.

"I… well, I…" _God, I can't do it. Am I going to get married to such a brainless girl? My love, _he thought to himself, _That's so namby-pamby! Take a breath, Potter, _he demanded himself, _She's pretty and kinda nice, and it won't be at all bad being attached to her, therefore, you don't need to get married now, and you'll have a lot of time to think about it better, and then you'll meet many girls, and if it's better to, you can break up the attachment._

**If you're intending to break up the attachment, if you don't want to marry her, why are you going to propose?**

_Well, I 'm not intending to break up the attachment… maybe I will, but possibly I won't._

"James! Earth to James!" Konstanze was calling him, "You'vebeen absent-minded for two minutes now."

"Ow, sorry. I made up my mind for an important decision that can change our lives."

She glared at him, in a mix of surprise and disbelief, and then asked, "And… what decision is it?"

He gulped, _I'll propose, I will._

"Konstanze Kristin Angelkort, will you…"

**

"Ouch, Sirius," protested Lily, "Why are you acting so rudely? Why did you take me out of the Great Hall so violently?"

"Lily, listen to me," he started, ignoring her question, "You have always being harsh to Prongs, and I'll admit it used to be quite funny in the beginning. None of us, and I mean I and everybody who befriends both you and him by us, ever thought it was anything very serious," Sirius's seriousness was frightening her, "It was even funny, as I already said. But then, as the years passed by, we realized it was more than a simple joke, than a dislike of two people who are very alike," she opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius went on, "Yes, you and James are very much alike; you two like the same things; you two are brainy, popular," Lily glared at him and cut him off, "You are as brainy and popular as we are."

"Yes, I know," Sirius allowed himself to grin now, "Yet, I'm clever in a different way you and James are. My head is more able to create schemes, while yours and James's are the school knowledge type. I am the one with cunning plans, James is the one who applies logic. And so are you. But that doesn't have anything to do with what I'm talking about."

"If you want to convince me I'm madly in love with Potter, you've lost your time." _Because I'm already convinced of this, _she thought to herself, just to kick herself mentally a moment later.

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything, Lily. I'm just really disappointed with you for what you've done. Talking about James without the least bit of respect, and talking in a way very similar to those girls' you are always boasting you're different from, similar to those girls you love to blame. I didn't recognize the Lily Evans I know for six years when I saw and heard what I did a couple of minutes ago in the Great Hall," he was frowning and spoke so harshly Lily could hardly recognize him, "But I'm not mad for that. I'm annoyed because you are using me to make James jealous. I knew it from the beginning, and I also am guilty because I was the one who started this all. It was a deal, Lily. Just a deal I made with your best friend. A deal in which we were going to make you two get a little puzzled, for we want you and James to be friends. But the bit I didn't know was that you already cared too much for each other."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius put his fingers on her lips. "Lily, you can even pretend you aren't in love with James, but I saw the looks you were exchanging, and I saw the way you were trying to pretend to yourself you want to make him mad, and jealous, and you are pretending to yourself you want to speak ill of him, and you're even going against your own principles."

"I…"

"Don't." Sirius was still pressing his fingers against her lips, "Think about it."

And he made his way to the sixth year boys' dormitory, without even looking back, and Lily realized she was alone in the common room, and realized that she was even more alone in her insides.

She was there, sitting on a loveseat, when the door suddenly burst open, and she saw as Konstanze Angelkort entered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Konstanze!" she called out for the girl, but it was useless; Konstanze was not listening to her, and she had already reached their dormitory. Lily thought about running after her, but she did not feel like doing it. And even if she did, she could not, for a moment, later, the door burst open again, and this time it was James who was entering there.

He looked upset, but not even a fraction of how upset Konstanze was. He looked rather tired, but when he saw Lily, he hissed, "You."

"What have you done to Konstanze, Potter?"

"Whatever I did, it's none of your business."

"Yes, it is, once she is my friend."

"Friend? Since when?"

She crossed her arms, and he went on, "Look, Evans, what I say or don't say to my girlfr… to Konstanze, it's my business and hers alone. You don't have anything to do with it."

"Yes, I do. As far as I'm concerned, Konstanze and I know each other for six years now, and she looked really, really upset. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

James was really angry. "You know what? I broke up with her. And I can't help her being upset, for I know I am really perfect, so losing me must have caused her a depression," he snapped.

Lily was red in anger too, but she could not help feeling a slight relief, "You know what, Potter? You'll never change, you'll always be the same conceited, arrogant, loathsome, repulsive, idiotic James Potter."

She could not understand why he was smiling, but he stepped closer to her – so close she could feel even the warmness of his breath - and whispered, "You forgot to say irresistible in your little compliment list," and he leaned even closer, so they weren't even half an inch apart, and their lips were almost touching. She felt her eyelids fall down, and as James realized her eyes were closed, he suddenly stepped back and grinned from ear to ear. "You know I am irresistible," and he walked to his dormitory.

She opened her eyes and felt very, very stupid.

**

When Lily arrived at the dormitory to sleep, she could not do what she intended to, for Konstanze was crying really hard. Lily and Konstanze had never had a real friendship; they have been roommates for six years, but they have never been the kind of friends who tell secrets to each other; Lily always thought Konstanze was the kind of clothes-and-boys chatting. But now, despite the fact she was ready to yell at Konstanze twenty minutes ago, she felt somehow pity for her. She had been dumped and her best friend was not even there. So Lily felt it was her duty to comfort her. "Konstanze…"

Konstanze's blue eyes were red and puffy and wet. There were tears sprouting from them, and her normally tanned-white face was now as red as a tomato. Those sparkling blue eyes Lily had been ready to pierce a couple of minutes before were now glaring at her.

Lily thought – she was used to take other people's actions by her own – Konstanze was going to yell or snap at her, however she seemed ready for hours of talking and comfort when she said, "He doesn't love me, Lily."

Lily kneeled close to her, "I always told you all who was the real Potter, but none of you wanted to believe me."

"Yeah you did. But neither you didn't know him."

Lily looked puzzled, "Anyway, you're mad at him, aren't you?"

"Mad at James?" Konstanze almost laughed, "It's impossible to be mad at him. After all, he was very nice to me when he said our relationship wasn't going to work. He told me he was in love with someone else," Lily felt her heart beating twice as fast as usual, "He was very nice to me. I mean I know other boys would rather take advantage of me just waiting for the other girl. James even said he would like to befriend me even after our break up. I'm not mad at him, but I can't help being sad. He's way too good. I can't imagine what kind of moron wouldn't like him," she was still crying when she looked at Lily and remembered something, "Sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to insult you. I was referring to the girl he's in love with."

"Y-you… you don't know who she is?"

"No, he said he didn't want to tell me and I respected his decision."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course! I've been dating him for months. James had never dated a girl for so much time as he dated me, I was even fool enough to think we were going to marry and have children…" she was sobbing uncontrollably, "how could I? He's way too superior!"

Lily never thought Konstanze Angelkort would ever humiliate herself like this, so she felt pity for the girl, but she could not help asking "Erm… Konstanze… what about the ball? Are you two still going together?"

"He said he would still go with me, but I said we'd better go separated."

"Okay," Lily did not know whether to be happy or sad.

**

When James arrived at the dormitory, Sirius seemed to be already deep asleep. "It's safe," he thought to himself; sat heavily on his bed; opened a small blue velvet case and stared at it thoughtfully.

**

Lily woke up very early (not to say late, as it was still eleven o'clock), even though she must be very tired. Patricia, Lucia and Konstanze, her roommates, seemed to be deep asleep. She stood up to change her robes when she realized a small velvet case on her bedside. There was also a piece of folded parchment bellow it. And inside the parchment there was a lily – a single and simple white lily.

She would have thought it all was addressed to either Konstanze or Lucia, if it didn't say, written in emerald ink, the name Lily.

She picked up the lily and looked at it in a way that no word could describe. Then she picked up the parchment, and read in it:

_ _

_Lily,_

_Whether to write dear or hated, I did not decide_

_So I just did write lily, because that's all you are_

_And what am I? The answer is in you inside,_

_For I am just what you grant me to be_

_Perhaps your enemy, yet sometimes I feel like you're a close friend of mine_

_Anyway, I wished I could be more, and you know what I mean_

_Will you consider being my love? Meet me_

_At the North Tower and under the grim moonlight of midnight we shall see;_

_Will I be the happiest or the saddest of all?_

_ _

_You tell me._

_ _

_Yours always and forever,_

_Lily-Lover_

_ _

_ _

Lily did not recognize the handwriting, but she knew who had written this note, although it seemed hard to believe. Her heart was beating twice as fast as usual. _It may be him… It might not. Hell! Who else would write me a letter in which he says he's perhaps my enemy? Yet, since when James has gotten so mushy? And where is my so-called subconscious to argue with me? And why the hell I'm thinking so much of Potter if I know I'm not in love with him? I mean… I'm not… Am I?_

She shook her head and pondered: to go or not to go? That's the question.

She opened the velvet case and found a diamond ring that could be described, at least, as extravagant. She kind of liked it, but she did not want to use it before talking to whoever gave it to her. But she liked it. She just knew she liked it. Yet, she did not like liking it.

_ _

_**_

_ _

Since the very moment of knowing about the meeting, Lily had started dressing up. She brushed her hair so carefully, as she never did before and put the lily in her hair as an ornament, and even cursed herself for being so vain. In the same time, she wanted to be as beautiful as she could be.

**

The common room was totally, deadly empty. Lily did not find it strange, since it was five to midnight, and everybody was already in bed. She stepped though the portrait hole and find herself in the corridor. Then she made her way to the North Tower.

She did not notice, but a black shadow that was behind an armchair in Gryffindor's common room, followed her.

**

The North Tower stairs were cold, Lily thought to herself, so, how cold wouldthe tower itself be?

But she did not care. Even though she did not admit it, she was happy, and was smiling.

When she reached the tower, a tall, black haired figure was staring at her. Her jaw dropped. "Snape?"

**

To Be Continued

**

_A/N – Oh, my! I've got tons of e-mails (thanks to everybody who send them!!!) and reviews (thanks to every reviewer!!!!!) telling me I stopped the last chapter on a cliffhanger. And the strange thing was that… it wasn't supposed to be such a thing! I thought it was obvious to everybody that it was Hagrid who opened the door, and I just did not put it in the last chapter because even not being exactly a mystery, I thought the chapter could not stop without a bit of suspense. Anyway, I guess it was because as I already knew it, I didn't find it mysterious. When I found myself aware of the furor the door opener was making, I even thought of putting Barney the Dinosaur as it (Just Kidding). I took much time to write this chapter because all I had written until a week ago went to TRASH. I really, really wish you liked this chapter, I'm getting more responsible about this story in particular (I'm writing more often), since there are 30 people who kindly choose "Potter vs. Evans" as one of their favorite stories, and I'm too happy about it. Before I forget (as if I could) a HUGE thank you to Shanleigh Kennedy (pen name – Polgara La Fae), my beta-reader, who had patience enough to correct it all, and I must say my fanfics have LOTS of mistakes._

_About the next chapter… it won't be the last as I supposed to, simply because I started writing it, and I found out that I still have much to write in this part of my love/hate saga (Potter vs. Evans may have a sequel… just depends on you), so I estimate it will end in chapter 6 to say the least (again, I may write a sequel for it). And I didn't stop on a cliffhanger! I told you all who was the black haired figure! You probably thought it was James, didn't you? No problem… it was exactly my intention :-)_

_The only thing confirmed to be in chapter 5 is James telling Lily about… erm, his feelings… but that doesn't mean his going to declare himself madly in love with her. That's all! I don't want to spoil the reading…_

_ _

_[The Girl Who Lives, alias The Girl Who Gets Happy With E-mails About Her Fanfics][1]_

_ _

_PS.: I have a fanfic, Lovely Friendship, also L/J, that I like very much, but I don't have any idea nor time to finish it. I'd like someone to help me… would you be so kind?_

   [1]: mailto:herm_potter@yahoo.com



	5. Stupefying Hate

Sorry

_Sorry, people, PVE completed 180 reviews when I was 250 miles away, and when I arrived home, FF.Net was down… Oh, and before I forget, mushy chapter alert! _

**Potter vs. Evans – Chapter 5 – Stupefying Hate**

** **

The greasy haired teenager grinned as she said his name. "Of course it is I. Who were you expecting? Santa Claus?"

Lily turned her face, so he would not see it become red. "No, actually I…" Snape walked towards her, and with a gentle touch on her shoulder, turned her around. They looked at each other, without speaking for a moment. Then she opened her mouth to say, "Was it… you who sent me that poem?" 

Snape looked up at her, "Yes, it was. Not just the poem but also the ring, and…" his right hand reached her red hair, "And this lily. Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Zillions of thoughts occurred in Lily's head. At the same time, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, she wanted to run, she wanted to stay, she wanted to scream, she wanted to be quiet. 

It was weird, to say the least. She had never thought of Snape that way, she had always hated Snape – maybe even more than she hated Potter. Two different kinds of hate. 

She hated Potter with a passion she had never ever hated Snape. She hated Potter in a way she wanted him to blush when she spoke, in a way she wanted him to be nervous while speaking to her. But she did not feel repugnance. She felt it with Snape. Being touched by him was like being touched by a snake, a very, very slimy snake. His greasy hair gave her a sensation of dirtiness, while his speech gave her will to puke. She always felt as if she could not be well without being at least half a mile away from him. 

She often wanted to be away from James (even though she was getting used to a strange and irresistible desire to be close to him), but it was different, she realized. She wanted to be away from James when she was angry with him – true, it happened very often – but she did not feel nausea whenever she was around him. Her hate for James was a great deal more about anger and jokes than about hatred itself. They always pulled pranks on each other, and she got angry with him very usually, and vice-versa. 

She used to pull pranks on Snape too, but she planned the prank and waited from far to see him being fooled. She never felt happy about pulling pranks on Snape as she did with James; she felt a sensation of accomplished duty, joy, but not happiness. 

Now, however, she felt somewhat different about Snape. She looked at him as people usually do at poor children. She felt pity. In the same time, she felt an urge to laugh. But that was about Snape's mushiness. She never thought Snape could… you know, write that kind of thing. 

Those eyes that resembled black beetles looked at her in concern and in some kind of tenderness (something she had never seen in those eyes until now). Lily answered his last question very quietly "Yeah, it is. I like lilies." 

"I know, Lily. I know all about you." 

She was absent-minded. Everything passed through her head, and she felt very, very stupid, and she thought it was impossible it could have been James who sent the letter and… it was also impossible it was Snape. "It can't be. It wasn't you!", she muttered.

"Who else would it be? You seemed astonished as you saw me here, who were you expecting… and this time I don't mean Santa Claus."

She blushed. "Well, it could be Sirius, maybe."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And why the hell would your own boyfriend send you a letter declaring himself your secret admirer?"

"And why his _worst_ enemy would?"

"Maybe because this man is helplessly in love with you," he leaned over to kiss her, but she ducked. The air became tense.

"What, Lily?" his slimy voice asked.

"This is wrong, Snape. I'm in love with Sirius", she said. Lily was beginning to get used to it; she had said so for about ten times now and in her time, and it has not been even a day since she first said it.

"Oh, really?", his voice sounded sarcastic, "Then why are you here? If you really were in love with that dirty dog, why would you be here?"

"I said I thought it was Sirius himself."

"You're so smart and sometimes you seem so dumb…"

If there was one thing besides James Potter that could drive Lily crazy was insulting her intelligence. "Fine. I thought it was somebody else but Sirius and… well, and you. I never thought it was you nor did I want it to be you." Her eyes flashed with anger. And so did Snape's eyes as he heard it. But as a Slytherin, he had a strange ability of keeping himself calm when he was very nervous, formerly known as cynicism. "So, who it was?"

"It's none of your business."

But Snape did not answer, he just grabbed her by her shoulders, leaned over and their lips weren't even 10% of an inch apart (Lily was almost puking, but Snape was fairly stronger than her), when…

"Stupefy!"

**

Lily saw as Severus Snape fell on the floor, motionless. And the strange thing was that… there was not anybody near. She was astonished when she saw James Potter's head, then the rest of his body appear along with a silvery cloak wrinkled around his arms. Her jaw dropped about ten feet. But she was speechless. It was James who spoke first, "Come! He'll arouse in about fifteen minutes!"

He just grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the tower, running, without saying a single word. Her jaw was still dropped, but she pulled her arm back. "Hey!", she protested.

"What?"

"What THE HELL are you doing here, Potter?"

He laughed mockingly and nervously, "What the hell am I doing here, she asks," he muttered almost to himself, and then raised his voice, "Saving your life, I guess."

Lily had her crossed arms on her chest, and a raised eyebrow, "And who said I did _want_ to be saved?"

Whatever James was expecting from her as a reply, you could tell instantly it was not this. He seemed speechless, even though he opened his mouth and said "So you wanted… you wanted… his slimy hands all over you?"

She felt an urge to say 'of course not', but at the same time, she felt an urge to provoke him. Being Lily, of course, provoking won. "What if I wanted him, what the hell you have to do with this? It's none of your business whose hands I want all over me and…"

"Oh, fine," James said angrily, "You had that weird expression on this face of yours that seemed you had something very disgusting under your nose, and you say you wanted to be kissed by Snape."

"I didn't say I wanted it, I'm just wondering: if I really did want to be kissed by Snape or not, what the hell you have to do with this? Why the hell you followed me?"

"You might consider yourself too important to think I would be here just because of you," he looked away again.

Instead of replying, she just ignored his last statement and said "Why were you following me?"

He glanced at the floor and blushed, and somehow, Lily didn't find it amusing, but terrifying. She was not sure she wanted to hear his answer, yet she knew her heart seemed to be jumping in expectative.

He looked at her again, looking directly into her green eyes. "Are you really, really sure you don't know?"

"I'm not sure," she muttered and find herself surprised by the fact of being able to say anything.

"Evans, I… well, I…"

"You…?"

"I've been thinking…"

"That's a miracle!" she could not help but made this infamous joke. He rolled his eyes and the atmosphere that allowed anything of the romantic sort to be said seemed to be gone. _You stupid, stupid piece of shit! Why the hell you had to say this? _

**Oh, that's nice to hear… now you're very interested in his declaration of love. **

_Oh, you again? _

**I'm you yourself, remember? **

_Whatever you say, but you have legs of yourself, and I just can't control you. You might be that evil side that everybody has that make them do the wrong things. _

**Wrong things? How about your language? Shit and hell are not polite things to hear! **

_I didn't know I had an ambulant mother inside my head. _

**Oh, dear… I'm not your mother, I'm you, but I think a lady can't say rude things. **

_I'm not saying, I'm just thinking. _

**Good point. **

_And about Potter, I was just thinking I should be a little bit more… erm… concerned and be a little bit less bitchy, and hear what he wanted to say. _

**Language! **

And before Lily could reply to her subconscious, she was brought back to reality by James, who grabbed her hand again and dragged her to another place… a cupboard, and closed its door behind them.

Before she had the time to yell at him, James, who knew Lily quite too well, put his hand on her mouth. "Mmmmm," she protested and realized they were dangerously close.

"Shhh," he adverted.

And she bit his hand.

"Ouch," he complained in a whisper taking his hand back and shaking it in the air (which was quite little, since they were in a small broom cupboard), and his fingers accidentally touched Lily.

"Whatare we doing here?," she whispered, aware something was happening and she could not possibly shout.

"When you were out of orb, I heard Snape's footsteps."

"Can… can we go now?", she asked and was aware of the blush in her cheekbones. Lucky her it was dark inside of the cupboard and James could not see it.

"Lily, I wanted to get back to our conversation."

"I don't want to talk to you, Potter. I never did."

"I'm not asking you to say a word, just to listen," he said gravely.

"Could we leave this cubicle first?"

"Snape may be nearby."

"Ok," she said. "And thank you," she whispered, "And sorry. I really shouldn't have snapped to you, you saved me from Snape, after all." She laughed nervously and quickly, "Truce?"

She could not see it, but she felt he was smiling. "Truce," he agreed, "But we can't shake hands here."

"No problem," she said.

"Does truce mean we're friends now?"

_Friends, just friends?,_ she thought to herself and slapped herself a moment later, _We can't be friends, we'll be always enemies, no matter what, I can't be closer to James, I just can't; I've got to admit it's dangerous_, "It just meanswe won't attempt to kill each other for a while. I still kinda hate you, you know."

"I don't hate you, Lily," he whispered, "Not at all."

His nose was brushing hers due to the minimum space they were occupying. She turned her face, so their lips wouldn't be so close. But she knew her heart was beating way too fast. _Adrenaline, _she told herself, _Snape may be around. My heart beats don't have anything to do with James Potter, you hear it, stupid subconscious? He's a pervert, and even when he was Konstanze's boyfriend, from June to a couple hours ago, he dated other girls. Why the hell would he be different to you? Have you forgotten who he is? _

"Erm… James… can't we leave this place now? I guess Snape's gone."

"Do you really want to go?"

But she could not say anything, because James's lips shut her up. She wanted this, she knew she did despite her not admitting it. But she did not expect it. Her first reaction was melting into the kiss, and even though her brain and sense always melted when James kissed her, something in the bottom of her head always screamed out loud to remind her of who she was. And she was Lily Evans, James Potter's enemy. And enemies aren't supposed to kiss.

His eyes were closed, and for a moment, so was hers. But just for a moment. She opened it as soon as her sense screamed, and pushed James. "What do you think you were doing?"

"Do you really need an answer?", he asked slyly and kissed her again.

Even being Lily Evans, her sense was not strong enough to make her resist again, so as she felt his hands walking across her back and stopping around her waist pulling her tighter, and they were so close that not even a sheet of parchment could pass between them. But as soon as Lily's sense woke up and screamed again, she pushed him. And this time, he was slapped.

It is quite funny, but even though the hurt one was James, it was Lily's eyes that melted into tears. But as soon as she felt the warmness of them, she turned around and ran as fast as she could heading to the common room. Behind her, James ran too.

**

_To be continued… _

_ _

_** _

_ _

_a/n: Jesus! First of all, sorry people, but I traveled and, being 250 miles away from my computer, I couldn't possibly upload it. When I got home, I had 54 e-mails in my Yahoo e-mail account (only fanfic related), and I got the 180 reviews I asked two days after I left home. Since I was 10 days out, you guys are probably hating me (I've got an e-mail in which the girl said "you liar bitch, where are chapter 5?"), but I'm really, really sorry, so I'll write chapter 6 as soon as possible and it can be up in a week, maybe. _

_I also would like to say, as an answer to a reviewer that I really write for the sake of writing, and I would continue writing Potter vs. Evans even if I didn't get a single review per chapter. But to publish it, I want to know people's opinion :-) _

_And other thing was that, before I asked those 180 reviews, chapter 4 got only ten or something like this… _

_Again, sorry both for this chapter mushiness and to the time I took to post it (when I arrived home, FF.Net was down) _

_ _

_[The Girl Who Lives][1] _

   [1]: mailto:herm_potter@yahoo.com



End file.
